Catnip
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Sequel to 'A little bit Catty'. With the wedding and the birth of his child comming ever closer, Severus doesn't need anymore stress, but what happends when someone shows up? Slash, mpreg, dry humor, HPSS, need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Read "A Little Bit Catty" before this one and blah blah blah. _Beat on the brat, beat on the brat, beat on the brat with a baseball bat! _If you don't know what song that's from, you are inept!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etcetera, because if I did Harry and Severus would fuck, Bill and Charlie would fuck, Remus and Sirius would, Fred, George and Draco would fuck, Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Wormtail, and Hermione would die, and James and Lily would still be alive.

* * *

Harry was beginning to show and was ecstatic. Severus couldn't go a day without being reminded that Harry's extra weight was, in fact, a child they had created together.

"I hate children," Severus growled as he entered his rooms. He had just finished teaching a bunch of inept first years.

"Don't say that! You'll lower his confidence before he's even out," Harry snapped when he heard what Severus had said. "And you don't want that now do you?"

Whatever retort Severus had on the tip of his tongue, died. "He? We're having a son?" He asked, making sure he had heard his fiancé correctly. When Harry nodded, his mood immediately brightened, not that it was noticeable to anyone but his Soul Mate.

"Actually, we're having two, twins," Harry said and beamed at the longhaired man. He was completely overjoyed about the prospect of twins.

"Twins," Severus repeated and grinned. He had wanted a son, but he had never even thought he would be lucky enough to have two of them. Still smiling, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the cat-boy, kissing him softly. "Told anyone else yet?" He asked and when Harry nodded, his good mood took a nosedive.

Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Draco, Lucius, Lily, and James all chose that moment to, in succession, to walk out of the fireplace. They were greeted by a death glare from Severus and a warm smile from Harry, the drastic difference between the two greetings made them wonder how the cat boy and the Potions master could be soul mates.

"Twins! I'm so happy for you Severus," Lily said and hugged Severus rather exuberantly. "What are their names?" She asked switching from Severus to glomp on Harry.

"I don't know yet, we decided to think of names once we knew what sex it, well they are," Harry said and lovingly stroked his protruding stomach. "I'll let you know as soon as we decided on names mom."

"Congratulations, Harry, Severus," Lucius said and gave Severus a reassuring, yet mocking smile. "Hopefully they take after Harry, I don't think the world could handle two mini-versions of you, Severus."

"Well one of you was too much, but then you went and had a son. It's only reasonable for me two have two sons just to counteract your and your son's grotesquely oversized egos," Severus retorted, everyone laughing at his humor.

Soon everyone found themselves seated around the room in a circle, sharing stories of their youth while Harry, Draco, and the twins listened intently. Severus was telling the story when he had made a flashing sign in Slytherin colors saying 'I was fucked by a Blast-ended Squirt and liked it' follow James around for a month before the Marauder even realized it was there, when Headmistress McGonagall flooed into the room.

"Poppy just told me the news Harry," McGonagall beamed as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Now, I have informed your other professors that if you suddenly leave in the middle of class without explanation to not take points or give you detention."

Harry smiled at her thoughtfulness, he was rather grateful she had done that, he didn't want to have to explain why he was leaving and suddenly barf all over his professor or something just as bad. "Thanks professor."

"Also, Severus, it would be best if you avoided teaching any dangerous potions until after Harry gives birth, that way nothing will happen if you suddenly need to leave class for Harry," she said sternly, her tone saying there was no way around her orders. "And, don't use this as a way to get a quick romp in."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, even though he knew that they would use that as an excuse for a "quick romp" at least once. He glanced at Severus, who smirked, he was positive his fiancé was thinking the exact same thing.

McGonagall noticed the exchange and rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you had more control than that Severus."

"I don't know what you're talking about Minerva," Severus leered, his tone telling everyone he knew exactly what she was talking about but wanted to be difficult.

"Oh never mind. Harry, if for any reason Severus makes you angry, you can always come talk to me or stay in my rooms. Remus, you are not to be teaching until after you give birth, I will not have you stressing yourself, same for you Harry, nothing stressful," she ordered and with that, flooed back to her rooms.

xXx

Once everyone had left, Severus took Harry into their bedroom and made love to him so tender and gently, that the raven haired teen cried afterwards.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Severus asked, wiping Harry's tears away, his voice dripping with concern and fear that he had hurt his Soul Mate in someway.

"No," Harry whispered as his tears stopped. "You didn't hurt me at all, it's just these damn hormones and that I love you so much," he said softly and curled up against his fiancé, relishing in the warmth the man put off.

Severus smiled softly and kissed the top of Harry's head, between those velvety ears. "I love you too," he whispered back and held Harry.

"What are their names?" Harry asked, looking up at his fiancé.

Thinking for a moment, two names stood out against thousands in Severus' mind. "Asphodel and Aries," he said, those names just felt right.

"Those sound perfect," Harry slurred sleepily before falling fast asleep in the raven-haired man's arms.

xXx

It was the weekend and Harry and Severus had planned on staying in and cuddling, well Harry wanted to cuddle and he was pregnant so Severus had no room to refuse, when there was a knock at the door.

Severus disengaged himself from a sleeping Harry and went to answer the door. The first thing that left his mouth when he saw who was at the door was a very loud "shit".

"Now Severus is that anyway to greet your brother?" The man asked, he looked almost exactly like Severus, only his eyes were bright blue and his nose tad bit smaller, other than that they could have been twins.

"Septus," Severus growled in greeting and reluctantly let his brother in. "Why are you here?" He asked as Septus surveyed the room.

Septus was about to speak when a groggy Harry walked out of the bedroom rubbing an eye with a fist and looking absolutely adorable in his sleep mussed clothes. "Now who do we have here?" Septus purred like a lion when a rabbit was in the den.

"My fiancé, Harry Potter," Severus growled and gave his brother a look that said 'touch him and I will kill you'. "Harry, this is my brother, Septus."

Septus looked the cat boy up and down and turned to his brother. "And you said you didn't like kittens," he smirked as he watched Harry straighten his clothes. "And a pregnant kitten at that."

"Hi," Harry said sleepily and went over to Severus, holding his hand. "I'm not a kitten," her grumbled, still looking absolutely adorable.

Septus and Severus both laughed at that. Their laughs were identical deep rumbling sounds; only Septus' didn't make Harry shiver in guilty pleasure.

"Noli nothis permitter te terere," Septus laughed and ruffled Harry's raven hair.

"Illegitimi non carborundum," Severus smirked, still remembering what he and Septus used to say when they were kids.

"You always were a bastard you know that," Septus laughed and was playfully hit in the arm by his brother. "Oh, yes, why I'm here. Do you think I would let my brother get married, finally, without his dear brother here now did you?"

Severus rolled his eyes, if Snapes were anything, they were Slytherin and that meant they almost always had ulterior motives to the one they said. "And why should I believe that oh dear brother?"

"Because what other reason would I have to come here? Can't really sell your boytoy, or shall we say kitty-toy, to the dark lord, since meow-mix here killed him," Septus smirked, he hadn't been a Death Eater but given the chance he would do anything for the right some of money…except hurt himself or his brother…too deeply. "Can't sell you off either, I mean who would want a snarky git like you, excluding catnip? I could be here to crash your wedding, steal your fiancé, and kill you, but would I gain, a trip to Azkaban and a pregnant hairball machine? I think not," he said with a grin. "I don't much like kittens."

Suddenly, without explanation, Harry bolted from the room.

"What's with him?" Septus asked and was answered by the sound of retching. "Ah, never mind," he said as his brother brushed past him.

Severus walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back, his Soul Mate was prone to rather bad bouts of sickness after he woke up, it was rather taxing on them both. "Feeling better?" He asked when Harry had finished and he had cast a spell on the cat boy to clean the taste from the teen's mouth.

Harry wordlessly nodded before he stood on shaky limbs. "Being pregnant sucks sometimes," he said and scrunched his nose up in a rather endearing way. "But, it's worth it," the teen added, placing a hand gently on his no longer flat stomach.

"I think so too," Severus said and kissed Harry softly before opening the door to rejoin his brother. "I hope you didn't break anything while I was gone," he growled, startling his brother who had been holding something or another until he dropped it causing it to shatter.

"Well, just that," Septus smiled and cast a spell on the broken object causing it to repair and return to the shelf, "but that was entirely your fault. It's not nice to sneak up on people, especially people holding something breakable," he finished and made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs. "What, not going to offer me a drink?"

"Don't tempt me, my hand might slip and put a bit of poison in there just to shut you up," Severus growled and glared half-heartedly at his brother as he sat down on the couch. He and his brother always got along, having an abusive Father had brought them together at a young age and that bond had stayed through thick and thin.

Harry curled up under Severus' arm and watched the exchange. He was rather pleased that Severus actually had someone outside of the staff and himself that he got along with. "My names Harry," the cat boy said when Septus referred to him as "meow-meow".

"And mine is Septus, good thing we go that out of the way there fluffy," Septus smirked, but that smirk was quickly wiped off his face by his brother's glare. "I was only joking Severus. I'm sorry Harry, sometimes my humor gets the best of me," he apologized and shot his brother a forced grin, though he could apologize easier than Severus could didn't mean that he liked to.

Harry smiled in thanks and began to purr as Severus stroked behind one of his cat ears. Soon he had fallen asleep listening to the in-depth chatter of Severus and Septus."

"I can't believe you knocked up a fifteen year-old cat boy," Septus laughed when he noticed Harry had fallen asleep. "And James' son no less. I believe that now I can call you the randy brother."

* * *

Noli nothis permitter te terere- Latin for, "Don't let the bastards wear you down".

Illegitimi non carborundum- Is a bastardized version of the other one only it reads, "Don't let the bastards grind you down".

Hence the Septus calling Severus a bastard.

Anyway, Septus sounds a bit like Captain Jack Sparrow every now and again doesn't he.

Kevin: HI HI!!!

Alexander: Go away.

Kevin: He's just mad 'cause I tossed him into a snowdrift six feet high and he's only 5'1".

Alexander: The only reason you're still here is because you're warm and I'm cold.

Kevin: he's wearing my shirt with me still in it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try and post a chapter a day, no promises if my teachers decided to drop on the homework and all that. Does anyone know what a round of machine gun bullets are called, you know the big loop-thingy that people sometimes wear across their chest?

Anyhow, I just finished reading the entire Eerie Queerie series and 1-3 of Gorgeous Carat, I love them so much! AND ANYONE WHO SAYS THEY ARE JUST SILLY BOOKS WITH DIE BY MY HAND!!!

And I hope Sevvy-poo isn't OOC in this chappy. Also, I highly recommend the movie 'Crank' to all those who like heavy-action movies with some comedy in them…and the actor who plays the main character is just so fucking hot especially when he's running around in a hospital gown with an erection.

* * *

"This from a man with how many bastard children?" Severus asked, his voice smug as his stroked Harry's soft raven hair. "I believe you called it a 'fuck and run with all the fun'?"

Septus just flashed him and ear-to-ear grin. "I seem to remember you doing that as well my dear brother. And last time I checked, I only had ten bastards all of which are provided for, I only fuck the high-esteemed and rich," he leered and rubbed his middle and index finger against his thumb in the 'money' gesture.

"I have no bastard children thank you, I always used protection spells," Severus smirked, remembering back to when he and Septus had been in their late teens and early twenties, after their father had died. He and his brother were both bisexual, his brother hopped from bed to bed, man to woman while he occasionally fucked someone, what he lacked in his brother's enthusiasm, he made up for in pure technique, when he fucked someone he did it well, thoroughly, and until they begged.

Septus rolled his eyes at his brother's words. "Oh, I'm sure you did with everyone, but kitty there. Really, fifteen, what the hell got into you? And the savior of the Wizarding World, did that happen before or after?" He asked, surely a pregnant cat boy in a relationship with his brother couldn't take out the most powerful wizard ever known excluding Merlin and the now insane Dumbledore.

"After, a month pregnant as well. Ripped the bastard to shred," Severus laughed as he scooped his fiancé into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. Lovingly he tucked Harry into bed before stepping back out to join his brother. "I'm sure you have suitable accommodations already, as I assume you are incapable of showing yourself out."

Before Severus shut the door, Septus turned serious. "What got into you, why him?" He asked, his voice holding not a hint of amusement or humor.

"Love Septus, love is what got into me. I didn't choose him and he didn't choose me, we're Soul Mates and wouldn't have it any other way," Severus replied, truth filling his words and his eyes.

"Love huh? Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough for that to happen. By the way, girl or boy?" Septus asked as he walked out the door, he had to know if he was going to have a niece or nephew.

"Boys, twins," Severus smiled, he was rather happy about it. "Asphodel and Aries."

"Hopefully they'll take after their uncle, the world doesn't need more than one of you running around," Septus smirked and hugged his brother. "I'll see you again soon Severus. Why we didn't do this sooner, I don't know."

Severus hugged his brother back; it had truly been too long. "See you again soon too Septus."

xXx

Harry felt Severus slide into bed, their clothes disappearing as the longhaired man did so. Automatically his body was drawn to Severus', molding against the man. "Love you," he slurred sleepily as he nuzzled his fiancé's neck and shoulder.

"I love you too," Severus whispered in reply, placing a soft kiss between Harry's velvety cat ears.

xXx

After his usual bout of morning sickness and breakfast, Harry was, surprisingly, aroused. That was a rare occurrence now that he was three months into his pregnancy.

Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers and suddenly found himself with a lapful of aroused, willing Harry. "Finally," he sighed in relief and crushed his lips to his soul mates, re-exploring the hot cavern with his tongue, which was soon held hostage and suckled upon.

Moaning, Harry shifted closer; rubbing his hard arousal against any part of his fiancé he could reach. "Please," he begged against Severus' lips, his voice drenched in need.

Quickly, Severus stood and laid Harry across his desk, wordless and wandlessly removing their clothes. "How could I refuse?" He smirked and proceeded to kiss the raven-haired teen like he would die if he didn't.

Harry moaned against Severus' mouth, only breaking the spectacular kiss when oxygen was needed. "We did this just last night," he laughed when he realized he was naked and spread across a desk.

"Last night was the first time in nearly a month Harry, so if you would be so kind as to just shut up," Severus said and cast a spell, stretching and lubing his Soul Mate's tight passage before thrusting in.

Harry yowled and dug his claws into Severus' shoulders. He met the longhaired man thrust for thrust and soon felt himself on the edge. Screaming the name of his lover when Severus aimed a particularly hard thrust at his prostate, he came, pulling Severus over with him.

xXx

Ugg, I'm sick, I've got a stupid cold. As for the top hotties list of 2007 made by yours truly.

1. Danny Bonaduci-I can't spell his name, but the muscular red-head who's completely insane).

2. Johnny Depp-Still fucking hot!

(Pirates of the Caribbean, Secret Window, Sleep Hollow)

3. Hugh Jackman-Wolverine, Van Helsing, he's got the whole primal animalistic thing going for him.

(X-Men, Van Helsing)

4. Jason Statham-His voice is just so fucking HOT!!! And he's really fucking hot too!!!

(Transporter, Crank)

5.Gackt-He's hot and he can sing!

(JPR(Japanese Pop-Rock), Moonchild.)

That wraps up the top five hotties on my list so far for 2007, notice all of them are guys, girls tend to score down in the hundreds and such, not too into them.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, when I made the hotties list, I forgot a few people, so here's the revised list.

1.Tim Curry-One of the few men who can pull off drag! ALL HAIL THE FISHNET!!!  
(Rocky Horror Picture Show, Clue)

2.Alan Rickman-Severus Snape in the movies, the whole dueling scene with Lockhart, god he looked so fucking sexy in those robes.(Harry Potter, Galaxy Quest)

3.Danny Bonaduci-I can't spell his name, but the muscular redhead who's completely insane.

4.Johnny Depp-Still fucking hot!  
(Pirates of the Caribbean, Secret Window, Sleep Hollow)

5.Hugh Jackman-Wolverine, Van Helsing, he's got the whole primal animalistic thing going for him.  
(X-Men, Van Helsing)

6.Jason Statham-His voice is just so fucking HOT!!! And he's really fucking hot too!!!  
(Transporter, Crank)

7.Gackt-He's hot and he can sing!  
(JPR (Japanese Pop-Rock), Moonchild.)

8.Cillian Murphy-He's got the psycho hotness going for him.  
(Red Eye, Batman)

Top eight for 07! I will revise next time another hottie comes around and picks my fancy.

Asphodel- A flower that grows in the Underworld ruled by Hades, the favorite food of the dead, this is Greek of course.

Aries- The Greek God of War, son of Zeus and brother of Athena, also Greek.

* * *

"Asphodel and Aries!" Harry told his mother excitedly when she stepped out of the fireplace, then promptly glomped her. "Aren't those names just perfect?"

Lily glomped back with equal vigor. "They are!" She squealed happily while her husband huffed.

"A potions ingredient, no doubt Snivellus came up with that one," James sneered before he realized he had said that out loud in front of his wife and pregnant son.

The two green-eyed terrors advanced on the raven-haired man. "Don't. Call. Him. That," they growled together and James knew he was in for it.

"Asphodel is a beautiful name! How dare you try and disgrace it! This is your grandson we are talking about here James Potter!" Lily snapped, her green eyes flaring in anger.

"Severus," Harry stressed his Soul Mate's name, "came up with both names! I think they're perfect! Now shut up, sit down, and the next time you insult MY Sev I am going to do something that will make mother very unhappy," he hissed, he was pregnant and would follow through with whatever threat he made.

James immediately sat down and his mouth closed with an audible click. He did not want to be faced with the wrath of his wife and son again. "So where is Severus?" He forced out the Potion Master's name.

"He's making some potions for Poppy," Harry said, a pout gracing his lips. Suddenly, there was a flutter in his stomach, two flutters, like two little butterflies. "They're moving!" He beamed and placed a hand on his abdomen.

Lily placed a hand next to his and felt something flutter against it. "Go tell Severus, I'm sure he'll want to know," she grinned and smacked James on the back of the head when he mocked her behind her back.

"We'll go tell Pads and Moony, I'm sure they'll be excited…well, Moony will," James said and quickly dragged Lily out of the room, even though he tolerated being in Severus' presence, it didn't mean he would voluntarily put himself in it.

Harry happily made his way down to Severus' private lab were the man was working to fill a rather large quota of potions for the infirmary. He quietly opened the door and walked in, making sure not to disturb anything as he entered. With a smirk, he got down on all fours and put his catness into affect.

Just when he was behind Severus, he began to paw to the man's pant cuff like a kitten would do, purring madly. When that got him no reaction, he let his claws slip out a little and used Severus' leg as a scratching post, lightly running the sharp points of his claws from knee to ankle. That also got him no reaction, his Soul Mate just kept working away.

With a smirk, Harry stretched and lightly hooked his claws in his fiancé's waistband, pulling it down slightly as he ran his claws the full length of Severus' legs, firm buttocks to ankle. This got him a reaction.

Severus turned around and lifted Harry up from under his arms before setting him on a piece of empty workspace. "Some reason why you decided to leave the company of your parents and come molest me in my lab?" he asked as he finished chopping something or another.

Wordlessly, Harry took Severus' hand and placed it on his stomach. Almost immediately he felt them flutter towards the warm hand. "That's why, and I wasn't molesting you, I was trying to get your attention," he said with an innocent smile that didn't reach his mischievous eyes.

Severus showed an all too rare smile when he felt his sons moving. "You do realize that our wedding is in three days," he smirked and playfully danced his fingers over his Soul Mate's stomach.

Harry's eyes went wide, he had forgotten how close it was until his wedding. Questions started swarming his minds accompanied by worry.

"Calm down, everything is going to be all right," Severus said and placed a kiss on Harry's lightening bolt scar. He stroked Harry's air softly and whispered sweet nonsense into the teen's ear until his Soul Mate completely relaxed. "Everything will go perfectly. But now, we need to go to dinner, I'd rather not have my head bitten off by Poppy for neglecting you."

xXx

At dinner Harry sat with his friends at the Gryffendor table, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred, and George, Draco was once again late. He couldn't stop smiling, today was the day McGonagall announced his and Severus' wedding to the school.

"I have an announcement to make," McGonagall said and the hall went silent. "I am pleased to announce the bonding ceremony between Severus Snape and Harry Potter will take place in three days."

The hall's silence was broken by several thuds as students fainted.

"The following people are invited to the ceremony. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy," several more thuds followed that statement, "and all staff members."

Draco chose that moment to enter the Great Hall and saw a large portion of the students unconscious. "I missed it, Fred, George, I can't believe you let me sleep that late," he pouted and strutted across the Hall to join his two boyfriends at the Gryffendor table. Promptly, he sat on their laps and smirked when several more students fainted. "Harry, I hope you have a pensieve, I want to know what I missed."

xXx

Severus toyed with the ring on Harry's finger as they sat in front of the fire, just enjoying each other's company. Harry had fallen asleep in his lap and was purring softly when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, he removed the warm cat boy from his person and walked over to answer. "Septus."

"Severus, I thought you might be a tad bit more enthusiastic about seeing me again, especially since I come barring gifts," Septus smirked and ducked under his brother's arm that was blocking his way into the room. "Now where is the fur ball?" He asked and saw Harry slowly waking from his nap on the couch.

"'M not a fur ball," Harry yawned and opened his large, green eyes to see a toy mouse being dangled in his face. Coyly, he batted at the little toy before he realized what he was doing and blushed.

Septus smirked and tossed the little mouse a few feet and laughed when Harry almost immediately went after it. "And you say you're not a cat?"

"Is there a reason why you're torturing my fiancé?" Severus asked as he watched Harry struggle between wanting to play with the mouse or be angry with Septus. Eventually the mouse won and Harry cutely batted it around the floor, pouncing on it every so often.

Septus pretended to think about it for a moment and laughed "no, not really. I just wanted to see if he would play with it or not," he smirked and sat down where Harry had been sitting. "I have a gift for you too."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Severus asked and couldn't help but smile when he heard Harry begin to purr loudly. He sat down next to his brother with a slightly content sigh.

Smirking, Septus reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a large vial of silver opalescent liquid. "Can you say freely given unicorn's blood?" He handed the vial to his stunned brother. "Took me forever to get the unicorn to believe me when I said it was for my brother, but in the end it believed me and let me have some."

Severus looked the large vial of blood carefully, when the blood was freely given, it took an opalescent tint to the normally silver color. When the light hit it just right, the slight opal hint flashed, it was freely given.

"A thank you would suffice," Septus said with a smirk, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"Thank you," Severus said, stunned by the gift. "The wedding is in three days, I want you to be at my side." Wizard wedding ceremonies were much like Muggle ones, only instead of a best man, you had a special person stand beside the groom to assist whomever was bonding the groom and his husband or wife, it was a great honor to have that responsibility placed upon you.

Septus' jaw dropped, he never thought in a million years his brother would ask that of him. "I-I accept," he stuttered, this paid back the unicorn's blood ten fold.

Even though Harry knew little about Wizard weddings, he guessed that what Severus asked his brother was very important. So he just padded over to the two raven haired men with the toy mouse dangling from his lips by its tail and dropped the toy in Septus' lap without thinking.

"You know, cats give dead animals to people as a gift, accepting them into their family and such," Septus grinned as he dangled the toy but its tail, wiggling it slightly. "Good boy for killing it."

* * *

I'm so sleepy, just had some cold medicine and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, so I hope this is a good chapter, I don't know. Going to go to sleep now, nigh night. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm playing up Harry's catness more. Also, I might have carpel tunnel so I'm going to a wrist specialist to have me wrists looked at and I might not be able to update for days, weeks, or months depending on what they say.

Also, if you want my hotties list with pictures, send me an e-mail at Alexander.Hunter at yahoo. Com. And here is the link to me non-fanfiction story, remove the spaces:

h t t p / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 5 4 7 4 3 0 /

LOVE NICKLEBACK!!! "Photograph" makes me cry every time. Apparently the fact I cry, don't mind shopping, am shy, sensitive, like to cuddle, like to read romance novels, write romance novels, watch sappy movies, can hold my own in a fight, charming, suave, smooth, dangerous, a rebel, hot, sexy, have a sense of humor, and cute, makes me the perfect guy.

* * *

"Have you shown him your castle or manor yet?" Septus asked and tossed the toy mouse again, smirking as Harry chased after it. "I mean, you can't really raise twins here comfortably. Especially when you are teaching and he is in class. At least at the manor or castle, the house elves could watch over them until both your classes got over," he said, posing a good point. 

"I was planning on taking him after our wedding, I believe I asked for the France estate for the honeymoon," Severus stated and watched Harry play with the toy mouse before looking back over at his brother when Septus snorted.

Smothering his laughter, Septus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, but it's just so funny that you would end up with a cat as a Soul Mate, fate can be full of quirks."

Finally Harry grew tired and crawled up into Severus' lap where he curled into a ball and promptly fell asleep. Severus began to absently stroke Harry like you would a cat as he spoke to Septus.

"I think it's time for me to go and for you too get some sleep, you're getting married in a few days oh dear brother of mine," Septus said and stood. "Take fluffy into your room and tuck him in, then you can show my, apparently, inept self out."

Severus stood, Harry in his arms and entered their bedroom. He tucked his Soul Mate into bed and once again returned to his brother. "Going to once again randomly intrude upon my dwelling tomorrow?" He asked as they walked to the door.

"It wouldn't be random if I did now would it?" Septus smirked.

"Unless of course you show up at a random time tomorrow," Severus retorted and hugged his brother good-bye.

Before his brother could close the door, Septus stopped it with his hand. "Why did you let him keep them?" He asked and knew that Severus understood what he meant when he said 'them'.

"Love Septus, love is why. He wanted them and I won't let anyone get in his way of having them, they're my sons as much as his," Severus said, his eyes holding nothing but truth.

"Well, I hope I'm as lucky as you Severus," Septus nodded and let Severus close the door.

xXx

**(A/N: _I judge by what he's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to him, each night seems like it's getting worse. And I wish he would take the night off so I don't have to fight off ever asshole coming on to him it happens every night he works_. Nickleback lyrics slightly revised to fit my possessive quality when it comes to what's mine.)**

"Don't wanna wake up," Harry groaned when Severus gently shook him awake in the morning. He pulled the comforter over his head and curled into a ball.

"You have classes today, and you have already missed enough," Severus said and, with practiced ease, flung the comforter from the raven-haired teen's naked body. "Up."

Harry, reluctantly, rolled out of bed and padded into the shower. In the shower he felt a hot body slide in behind him and a rather hard length pressed against the small of his back.

"Guess who," Severus growled huskily and slid a hand over Harry's eyes. He groaned as Harry pressed back, his prick sliding in between those delicious globes of his Soul Mate's ass.

"Hmm, serial shower rapist come to have his wicked way with me?" Harry purred and tuned in Severus' arms when the hand was removed. "Oh, you're not Septus," he fake pouted and earned a sharp pinch on the ass.

"I might just have to kill my brother now," Severus growled possessively and pressed his hard arousal against his Soul Mate's. "Mine," his voice was thick as he spoke.

After being thoroughly prepared, Harry was taken as if Severus was restating his claim, trying imbed his scent, his mark, his being on the cat boy.

xXx

Classes went rather uneventful for Harry, even potions was rather uneventful, but dinner was completely another story. He had been walking over to sit with his friends when someone had grabbed his ass.

Within moments Severus was behind the perpetrator who still had a handful of Harry's ass. "Is that your hand on my lover?" He growled dangerously and grabbed a handful of the front of the student's robes, hauling them off their seat and eye-to-eye with him. "You do realize that the killing curse is like riding a bike? Once you learn, you never forget," he hissed, pressing his wand painfully against the student's neck, leaving a mark.

Everyone was stunned, no one thought that anyone would be stupid enough to fondle Harry, especially since he was pregnant and with Severus. Also, they never thought Severus would draw a wand on a student in front of everyone and threaten the killing curse. No one other than Harry and a few of the teachers had seen the Potions Master's cold mask shattered so fully before.

Severus through the student to the ground and pressed the heel of his boot into their chest. "As Harry's Soul Mate, it's completely legal for me to be possessive over him and do whatever in my power to express those feelings, even kill, remember that next time you want to grope something that is mine," he growled dangerously and roughly twisted his heel, digging it painfully into the students sternum before walking over to Harry and placing a claiming kiss on him. Leaving his Soul Mate breathless, he walked to the staff table, making several students swoon at his possessive behavior.

"Sit down, before you fall down," Draco hissed and tugged Harry into a seat when he noticed the pregnant cat boy swaying slightly. "Godfather or not, that was hot," he said and was pinched by both his boyfriends. "What? You have to admit the whole possessive thing was bloody well hot."

Almost every girl within earshot and a few blokes agreed with the blonde, it was bloody well hot. Now no one knew why they had thought that Severus was a nasty greasy unattractive git. Now that this side of Severus had been shown, he was suddenly the unattainable treasure and the potion Professor noticed with a rather grim sigh.

"Looks like you have a few admirers," McGonagall said with a rather un-McGonagall-like giggle.

"I noticed," Severus, growled when he saw several starry-eyed fourth and fifth years look at him. "Thank Merlin I'm getting married tomorrow," he sighed in relief and let his head fall into his hands.

xXx

Severus was sprawled across the couch with Harry curled on his lap, reading a thick novel, when Septus walked in. "Decided to for-go knocking?" He asked, not looking up from his book.

"Did you for-go to mention I was going to mobbed by hormonal teenage girls as soon as I walked into the school?" Septus retorted with a smirk. "Some reason why the entire female population wants to jump your bones?" He asked and made himself comfortable on the back of the couch, laying across his brother's legs upside down.

"Someone grabbed my ass and went hot possessive," Harry grinned and kneaded Severus' stomach softly. "He threatened to kill them."

"Wow, that is pretty possessive. And I suppose he staked his claim on you afterwards?" Septus asked and Harry's blush was enough to answer his question. "So, you're getting married tomorrow, how do you feel and what am I going to wear?"

* * *

::Sniff:: This is song always makes me cry, damnit! It makes me wonder if I will ever have any memories to look back on when I move away and leave what little of a childhood I have behind. 

I mean, I'm not always going to have Kevin around or Lloyd or Sam or Amanda or Kylie or Dante or Jason or my brothers or anyone like that. It makes me wonder if we'll stay friends when we go our separate ways or if we meet again will even remember each other. Depressing really, I'm so pathetic sometimes it makes me sick.

I'm going to go read some fluff to make myself feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel better now, minor emergency with my laptop, it froze up and wouldn't unfreeze so I had to let him die(by the way, he cries when he's close to death) then bring him back to life and risk loosing everything on him, but somehow everything turned out okay.

I celebrated with a really hot piece of Snarry smut involving a copious amount of chocolate on a certain part of Sev.

* * *

It was merely four hours before Severus and Harry were to be married when the worst thing imaginable happened, double mood-swings.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Both Harry and Remus screamed at Sirius and Severus who were trying calm down the rampaging preggers men.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sirius and Severus shouted back just as the hormonal men slammed the door and locked themselves in. They looked at each other for a moment then shouted, "LILY!"

Lily had been just about ready to change into her gown when the two raven haired men had burst into the room and practically thrown themselves at her feet. "What!?" She asked frantically thinking that something had happened to the babies.

Sirius and Severus quickly explained Lily didn't catch a word of it except "mood-swing", "Harry", "Moony", "locked door", and "unloved". "IT'S HIS FAULT!" They yelled and pointed at Septus when he walked in.

"Okay, slow down and explain what happened and why it's Septus' fault," Liliy said, getting a headache from the two mens babbled.

"He insult Harry and Remus," Severus said bluntly and glared at his brother. "Then we," gesturing to himself and Sirius, "apperantly assured Harry and Remus too quickly and brought on a mood swing which ended up with me being a disgusting, slimey snake and Black a dickless, flea-ridden mutt both of which who don't love them."

"I just said they looked pregnant!" Septus defened, only manging to get himself into a deeper hole.

"Harry is only three months!" Severus snapped and just about hit his brother.

"Remus is only two months!" Sirius yelled and looked to be in a similar state of annyonace as Severus.

"I meant the whole glowy thing! It's not my fault they thought I was calling them fat!" Septus yelled back and ended up with two full grown male wizards used to fighting charging at him, Quickly, he skirted around and used Lily as a shield, he could take Sirius, but defiantely not his older brother, that man was like a bloody machine when it came to fighting.

"I say we throw him in there and let the wolves, or rather pregnant men, have at him," Severus growled and wasn't surprised when Sirius nodded his agreement.

"You three are impossible!" Lily said and threw her hands up in annoyance. She stalked out of the room and easily found where Remus and Harry were if the racking sobs meant anything. "First, why do I have to do this?"

"Because you speak pregnant and we are incompitant men who grovel at the chance to bask in your glory," Severus said without missing a beat and the other two men nodded rapidly in agreement.

Lily sighed and gestured for them to step back and be quiet. "Harry, Remus, can I come in?" She asked sweetly and heard the lock on the door click. "Severus I know you have a box of Honeydukes best chocolate, go get it," she whispered and slipped into the room.

xXx

Severus returned with the chocolate and saw his brother and Sirius were still outside the room. "Can we go in yet?" He asked approaching the area with caution.

"Lily told me to wait for you before going in," Sirius said and opened the door, letting Severus go in frist incase there was any flying objects headed towards the door. When the Potions Master wasn't hit by anything, he decided it was safe enough to enter.

Severus imediately went to his crying fiance's side, wrapping his arms around the cat boy. He whispered soothing babble into Harry's ear until the crying had stopped. "I love you," he whispered, not afraid to admit it in the presence of Sirius or anyone else. "Septus didn't mean to insult you, when he said you looked pregnant, he meant you are glowing."

"I'm not glowing," Harry sniffed as he pulled back a little from Severus' embrace, searching the man's onyx gaze for an ounce of dishonesty and found none, just over-whelming love.

"Yes you are, positively with new life," Severus smiled and kissed Harry tenderly. "Come on, it's almost time for the wedding. That is, if you still want to get married," he said as he stood, hoping that everything Harry had said had just been hormone fueled lies.

"Of course I still want to marry you!" Harry said excitedly and glomped his husband before skirting out of the room with an equally excited Remus.

"Only seven more months of this," Severus sighed in relief, he couldn't take much more of the mood swings.

"Speak for yourself, I've got eight," Sirius crinched and for the first time heard Severus chuckle.

xXx

Severus was wearing black dress robes with silver and blue trim, his hair was loose, Lily had done something that had brought out the curl in it so it fell in soft waves across his shoulders.

Harry was in forest gree robes, his hair was still messy, but in a sexy way. He was glowing more than usual.

Septus was grinning like a madman in his crushed midnight blue velvet robes. He tied the ribbon around his brother and Harry's wrists as the man who was marrying them spoke.

"I do," Severus said, still slightly nervous.

"I do," Harry smiled.

"I pronounce you man and man, you may now kiss."

Never missing a chance to stake his claim, Severus kissed Harry passionately. His tongue deviled into the teen's mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Catcalls and whistles exploded when he dipped Harry, deepening the already deep kiss.

"You're not supposed to french the bride," Harry whispered when he was finally righted and the kiss was broken.

Severus only chuckled at that. "I'll be doing a lot more than just frenching you for a few weeks," he said quietly and Harry's face exploded in a blush.

* * *

I know, short, blah blah blah, next chapter will be longer blah blah blah. Revised hotties list!

1.Tim Curry-One of the few men who can pull off drag! ALL HAIL THE FISHNET!!!  
(Rocky Horror Picture Show, Clue)

2.Alan Rickman-Severus Snape in the movies, the whole dueling scene with Lockhart, god he looked so fucking sexy in those robes.(Harry Potter, Galaxy Quest)

3.David Bowie-HE'S SO HOT IN THE LABYRINTH!!!  
(Labyrinth, Zoolander...I think)

4.Danny Bonaduci-I can't spell his name, but the muscular redhead who's completely insane.

5.Johnny Depp-Still fucking hot!  
(Pirates of the Caribbean, Secret Window, Sleep Hollow)

6.Hugh Jackman-Wolverine, Van Helsing, he's got the whole primal animalistic thing going for him.  
(X-Men, Van Helsing)

7.Jason Statham-His voice is just so fucking HOT!!! And he's really fucking hot too!!!  
(Transporter, Crank)

8.Gackt-He's hot and he can sing!  
(JPR (Japanese Pop-Rock), Moonchild.)

9.Cillian Murphy-He's got the psycho hotness going for him.  
(Red Eye, Batman)

Alexander Hunter is currently unavalible at the moment, 30 persent of his blood had left his brain. Please wait fifteen to twenty minutes and try again.


	6. Chapter 6

I am very horny and unable to jerk off because my damn stepsister (youngest) keeps popping in and out of my room completely ruining the art of flirting. Why am I cursed with stepsisters who like me so?

Also, thank you my two special reviewers who pointed out my oops. Remus has seven months and Harry has six, I accidentally put Harry with seven and Remus with eight, but that's what I get for trying to do simple math at 2 or 3am in the morning.

YAOI-FIEND YOU ROCK!!! I LOVE THE PICTURE!!!

Okay, really long author's note. Any people who have been or are preggers and are reading this story and find themselves going "That's not what it's like", just to clear things up, it's like that because men aren't used to having those hormones in such large quantities, so everything is a little fucked up with their body and emotional shit because of that. Please don't kill me almighty ones of the preggersness.

* * *

Harry was about to take a drink of butterbeer when the bottle was suddenly plucked from his hand. He looked around and his eyes landed of a smirking Septus holding his drink.

"ButterBEER," Septus said, emphasizing the "beer" part. "Contains alcohol. And I seem to remember someone has a smaller someone inside them," he smirked and poked Harry softly in the belly. "I don't think my brother would appreciate you drinking."

Harry blushed; he had forgotten that butterbeer had alcohol in it. "Thanks for stopping me," he smiled and got all preggers, hugging Septus who stiffened like Severus did before tentatively returning the embrace.

"Okay, that's enough," Septus said and pushed Harry gently off. A wolf grin spread across his face. "Now go to my brother, I'm sure he'll be very happy to leave and take you to the manor in France," he leered making Harry blush again.

"Oh, I would be more than happy to take Harry," Severus said, walking up to the two, using just as many suggestive undertones as he brother had before continuing, "to the manor in France."

xXx

By the time they left, Harry was bright red and a little more than a little aroused by how many suggestive undertones Severus had used. They decided to use a carriage since it wasn't good for the twins to be apperated or go through flew.

Once Harry was in the carriage, Severus said a rather nasty threat that if anyone disturbed them at the manor for the next two weeks, he would torture them then turn them into potions ingredients.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry scoffed when Severus stepped in and closed the door. Once his husband had sat down, he straddled the longhaired man's waist. Severus was his husband and about to take him for the first time as such, it seemed perfect until he got sick.

Severus closed his eyes as Harry threw up all over his chest. He waited until Harry was done before casting a rather powerful cleaning spell on himself and another spell on his husband to rid the cat boy of the taste.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly and started to crawl off Severus' lap, but was stopped.

"Even though I am completely turned off by that," Severus began, knowing Harry too had been turned off as well, "I still want to hold you. Go to sleep, I'll wake up when we get there."

xXx

Harry woke up naked and in a warm bed with an even warmer body pressed against his back. He turned in Severus' arms and was surprised when the longhaired man stayed asleep. Normally Severus woke when he made the slightest movement or sound no matter what.

He watched Severus sleep for the first time. The man's face was completely unguarded. 'He must have been really tired,' he thought and carefully tucked a stray lock of raven hair behind one of his husband's ears before snuggling up closer.

It seemed as if the moment couldn't get any better, then he felt the twin's move, a soft smile playing across his face. Softly, he kissed Severus, feeling the man stir beneath his lips.

Severus' onyx eyes fluttered open as he began to kiss back. Soon he was taking Harry for the first time as his husband. He took his Soul Mate even though he took his Soul Mate tender and gently, they both had one of the most powerful orgasms in their life.

"God I love you," Severus said as he laid next to Harry, still slightly trembling from his orgasm.

xXx  
**(A/N: Not much of a honeymoon scene, I know, but I just feel like shit right now and couldn't make it any better.)**

Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts after three weeks in at the France manor where Harry had been thoroughly fucked over every table, against every wall, on every floor, bed, coach, and chair. The house-elves had learned rather quickly to leave the room as fast as they could after being summoned by their Master.

"Have fun," Draco began, walking into Harry and Severus' rooms, "step-GodDaddy?" He laughed and plopped down on the couch.

Harry was on the floor in front of the fire catching up in his homework while Severus brewed numerous potions for the infirmary. Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco. "Where are the twins?" He asked, glancing up at the lounging blonde.

"Father got a hold of them, I believe he is discussing the importance of his only heir," Draco smirked; he was a cruel person on the inside after all. "I'm going to go rescue them soon, I just felt like stopping by to see how my step-goddy was."

Septus chose that moment to walk in and spied Harry on the floor. "How's my new brother-in-law?" He laughed making Harry groan.

"I am never going to live this down am I?" Harry asked rhetorically when Draco laughed as well.

"Nope," Draco and Septus answered together.

"That's what you get for marrying my Godfather and his brother," Draco smirked and slid off the couch. "Well, I have to go rescue Fred and George, have fun with Sevvy-poo," he laughed as he exited the room.

Septus walked over and knocked on the door to Severus' private lab. "Oh Sevvy-poo, come out and say hello to your brother!" He caroled and the door swung open, nailing him in the face. "FUCK!" He yelled and clutched his bleeding nose.

"Hello," Severus smirked before slamming the door shut. He roughly opened it again, hitting Septus once more in the face pulling another "FUCK!" from the bleeding man. "And don't call me Sevvy-poo," he growled and slammed the door shut once more.

"God, and he just went on his honeymoon, shouldn't he be in perpetual afterglow right now?" Septus asked and the door once again flew open, smacking him in the back of the head. "FUCK AGAIN!"

"I heard that, anymore witty comments Fluffy-snooky-bear?" Severus smirked, using a name that Septus' first really girlfriend had called him. "No? Good," he said and slammed the door shut.

Septus stepped a few feet away from the door before speaking again. "Was he on the bottom? He's acting like he was on the bottom." This time the door didn't swing open; it was blown clean off its hinges and flew into Septus, making the man yell "FUCK!" again.

"I was not on the bottom!" Severus yelled from deep within his lab and cast a spell, returning the door to its rightful place.

A bleeding and wounded Septus stepped several feet to the right, making sure he was out of the way of the evil door before once again speaking. "Did he have any sex at all? I mean, he's acting like you castrated him...shit." He was oh so wrong when he thought he was safe, this time the door ripped free of it's hinges and flew after him followed by several hexes that all hit their mark with pinpoint accessory. Soon he was lying on the floor, bleeding, barely holding onto consciousness. "I'll just shut up now," he slurred weakly and watched as he brother approached him with several potions.

Two of the potions Severus forced his brother to swallow and another one he poured on the wounds. It hissed and bubbled and looked rather painful, but it worked, the wounds healed up almost instantly. "I had lots of sex brother, the reason why I am acting like this is because I have to brew two hundred or so potions for the infirmary, not a pleasant task."

* * *

Still a little short, but I will make up for the shortness in due time oh dear lovelings. Should it be Harry and Severus Potter, Harry and Severus Potter-Snape, or Harry and Severus Snape? Your call lovelings.

I get to see Bare Naked Ladies in concert in a few days, then a few days later I get to see Nickleback, Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin in concert, and previous to those, I get to see a ton of other bands all within a two month period.


	7. Chapter 7

I hate the dentist! I had to get three fillings and they had to give me the maximum dose of Novocain for someone my size, which means I got a needled shoved into my mouth SEVEN times!!! SEVEN!!!

Anyway, Severus is still Severus Snape and Harry is Harry Potter-Snape, couldn't let either of the names completely die out, so I compromised…plus half wanted Snape and half wanted Potter-Snape…and I don't see Severus taking Potter or Potter-Snape anytime soon with James still alive.

* * *

"Please tell me he didn't take my name," James begged as he, Lily, and Harry were having tea in Harry and Severus' chambers.

"He kept his and I took his with a hyphen. I am now Harold James Potter-Snape," Harry said proudly as he sipped his tea. He was rather happy about the whole situation, he kept the Potter name going and got to get his Soul Mate's name, what could have been better?

Severus silently stepped out of his lab and walked up behind James without making a sound, he had heard the man pleading that he hadn't taken the Potter name. "There is no way I would disgrace myself by taking you name," he hissed in James' ear, making the man jump out of his seat, wand drawn. "I would put that away before you loose it."

Reluctantly, James slipped his wand back into his robes. "I wouldn't want my named soiled by you anyway," he sneered and was smacked in the back of the head by Lily.

"I think it's time we go, it's Monday tomorrow and Harry should get some sleep so he isn't tired during his classes," Lily said and had no problem getting James into the fireplace.

Just when Severus thought he was going to have some alone time, Lucius stepped from the fireplace, dusting off his impeccable green robes.

"Severus," the blonde greeted just as Septus walked into the room.

"Who is this?" Septus and Lucius purred predatorily, sizing each other up.

"Septus Snape, it's a pleasure to meet you," Septus introduced and extended a hand to Lucius who took it.

"Lucius Malfoy, the pleasure is all mine," Lucius replied elegantly as he shook Septus' hand firmly. "Severus never said he had such an attractive brother."

"Severus never said he had such an attractive friend," Septus smirked as his hand was released. For some reason this blonde was different than anyone else he had wanted, there was something about him that the raven-haired man couldn't quite place his finger on, but it was

xXx

The next day, Harry bolted out of Transfiguration. McGonagall immediately fire-called Severus, the cat boy had looked very distressed.

Severus had been giving a discussion on the uses of common herbs; he was for-going the actual making of potions today, when he had received the call. After threatening to remove numerous points and give abundant detentions, he almost ran from the room, his robes billowing intimidating out behind him.

As soon as he stepped into his rooms and closed the door, he fused his lips to his Soul Mate's. They hadn't planned this, but he had a feeling that this is what Harry wanted, his suspicions were confirmed when Harry kissed back just as passionately.

Harry moaned when Severus pushed him against the nearest wall. He loved it when the longhaired when was this rough but also gentle at the same time, it was like getting the best of both worlds of Severus Snape. When Severus lifted him by his thighs, he wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

With a silent and wandless spell, Severus removed their clothes, slicked and stretched Harry's tight entrance and lubricated his own cock. In one smooth, powerful motion, he sheathed himself in the teen. It took all of his control not to pound Harry through the thick stone, he gritted his teeth and waited for the cat boy to adjust before moving.

Soon Harry was begging Severus to move and move he did. With a rough tenderness, he pounded Harry, bringing them close to orgasm within a few minutes.

Heavy pants, moans, and screams soon filled the room until they finally came. Harry yowled Severus' name while the Potions Master let out a low groan as he spilled his seed deep within the cat boy.

"Going against the Headmistress' orders Mister Potter-Snape?" Severus smirked as he spelled himself and Harry clean.

"Takes two to tango," Harry retorted as his clothes were spelled onto him. His face was flushed, lips swollen, and he was deliciously sore. "I could just say you took advantage of my need for comfort," he smirked, his threat was empty and both of them knew it.

Severus just rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his silky hair, helping to put it back in order. "You have to get back to class and I have to get back to terrorizing ignorant children," he said and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

Pouting, Harry nodded, his pout changed to a smile when Severus placed a hand at the small of his back and walked him to class. He even managed to get a quick kiss before being shooed into the classroom where a bunch of the girls were giggling because they had seen the kiss.

xXx

Severus had never seriously considered killing his brother, he threatened it, he thought about it, but he always dismissed it. Today, however, he was seriously considering it.

Septus had shown up like usual, unannounced at a random time. Moments later Lucius had shown up. Now the two were just staring at each other and it was pissing Severus off.

"For the love of…" Severus growled, grabbed Septus and Lucius by the back of their robes, shoved them into the empty fireplace, through a pinch of Floo powder in with them and shouted "Malfoy manor!", flooing his brother and friend from the room.

Harry looked up from where he was tangled in a ball of red yarn Septus had tossed when the blue-eyed man had walked into the room. "Why did you do that?" He asked as he struggled to free himself from the evil red yarn.

"The only other time I have seen Septus not go after what he wants was the first time he was in love, I believe now is no different, the same goes for Lucius," Severus said like it explained everything. He chuckled when Harry noticed that there was still some yarn rolled into a ball and tried to go after it while still entangled in the soft spun wool.

"Help?" Harry asked cutely, sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. He pawed at the yarn while still looking at Severus.

With a chuckle, Severus kneeled down and began to untangle Harry. Once the teen was free, he spelled the yarn back into a ball and put it away much to Harry's chagrin.

"I wasn't done with that," Harry pouted as he was picked up bridal style. "M'not tired," he yawned when Severus placed him between the covers.

"Of course you're not," Severus said rolling his eyes as Harry fell asleep. Some days being bonded to Harry was a nightmare, today was not one of those days he decided as he crawled beneath the covers and held his Soul Mate.

* * *

Short, got writer's block. Happy for whom I chose for Septus? I think him and Lucius are a perfect match. Depeche Mode is fucking awesome!!! Do my lovelings like how I'm making Harry more cat-like? 


	8. Chapter 8

We break our bread, we spread our butter, but most of all, we love each other! If you know what that's from, then you share in my pain. 

I remember I used to wake up every Saturday morning and watch X-men (back when Wolverine had yellow spandex, I had the biggest crush on Gambit (back then I didn't even know it was weird for me to have a crush on a guy), Spiderman, Superman, Ironman (He was so cool!), Batman, and Power Rangers (back before they got weird). But now every kid is watching shit like Next and Real Life, I mean what the fucking hell happened to good cartoons, it's like they don't exist anymore!

This chapter is all SeptusxLucius, through and through baby!

I got a shock massage it felt good. Anyway, one of the reasons I haven't updated in a while is because I went to the hospital because I fell off the fridge and lost a chunk of my scalp.

Also, flamers cannot get me down, an ego of steel lovelings; you don't have to worry about me stopping writing because some dumbass didn't like my work.

Finally, I wrote this entire chapter while listening to one of my favorite bands, Korn. Korn and romance are a perfect mix for me, like blood and chocolate (I have vampiric tendencies). My absolutely wonderful boyfriend, I believe now is when I tell you that I'm a Metal-Head through and through, Metalica, Korn, Gravity Kills, you name the metal, I listen to it so loud that a normal person would be in pain.

Seriously, this is the last thing before you can get on with the chapter unless you skipped everything I've said then you are a bastard and deserve to die. Anyway, I hate it when the number and the chapter number don't match up, so I'm moving my chew toy to here.

**From: Skippy Agogo  
------------------- **

Oh Joy, yet another twit advocating a pedophilic relationship...  
Either you're a fustrated pedophile, or a really stupid, horny and  
illiterate 12 year old girl. The story is neither romantic nor is it funny.

I want to thank you for the proper grammar, quite refreshing to have a flamer who doesn't use shit...I mean chat-speak. I am not a twit thank you, I'm quite smart for my age. Also I am not a fucking pedophile and this is not a pedophilic relationship, 100 percent mutual consent, sagitory rape, and I know I spelt that wrong. I will not deny the fact that I am horny, but I am not illiterate or a 12 year old girl, I'm a literate fifteen year old boy to be exact. Okay, now that I have everything about myself cleared up, I can begin.

How the fuck would you know if this was romantic or funny when you only read the first fucking chapter! Did you even read "A little bit Catty" you fucking shit-head!? It's fucking hilarious! Not to mention full of gooey-romantic shit! If you don't like "pedophilic" stories, why the fucking bloody hell did you read mine for!? It had chan written all over it!

* * *

"This is an interesting position," Lucius smirked when he found himself on top of Septus when they fell out of his fireplace. 

Septus just smirked back. "Squeak," he purred, making Lucius laugh.

"The snake hunts the mouse," Lucius leered and got off Septus who sensuously began to crawl backwards. "Hiss," he growled softly when Septus smoothly stood and slunk out of the room, into the corridor.

Septus looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde slinking after him. He pressed his back against the wall and trailed his hand along it as he walked, following the wall.

Slinking after the raven-haired man, Lucius let a soft hiss escape from between his lips and heard Septus moan deeply at the sound. He could smell the deep, heady, spicy scent that was Septus; it trailed from the man like a perfume, driving him insane with desire.

With a smirk, Septus slipped into a pitch-black room. It looked as if he had become one with the inky darkness, disappearing completely.

"Little mouse, little mouse, come out little mouse," Lucius purred as he slipped into the dark room as well. "All I want to do is play," he hissed sensuously. While he couldn't see anything, he could hear perfectly, and he heard Septus moan through the dark before the man slipped back out of the room.

Lucius was hot on his tail when he slipped from the room. Following the wall again, soon Septus ran into a corner, he was trapped.

Closing in, Lucius stopped only a hair from pressing against Septus' body. He hissed softly in Septus' ear and reveled in the man's moan.

Septus place his hands over his head like he was tied up and looked heatedly at the blonde. "Oh no, looks like you've caught me," he purred in Lucius' ear, making the blonde shiver before wrapping a slender hand around his raised wrist in a human manacle.

Closing the small distance between their bodies, Lucius pressed against Septus, his erection pressed against the raven-haired man's echoing hardness. He leaned in and captured those firm lips in their first kiss.

When Lucius' firm lips pressed against his, he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. He fought for control of the kiss and won, Lucius had him pinned, he should at least get to lead the first kiss, and lead he did.

Soon they broke apart, completely out of breath and stunned by the power of the kiss. Never had they felt something so strong in all the years they had been bed hopping.

Unlike his brother, Septus didn't mind the idea of having a Soul Mate, even though he jumped from bed-to-bed, he had never truly made love, it was always fucking, no love behind it.

Lucius had similar thoughts. He had been forced to marry Narcissus by his family so he could continue the Malfoy named, there had been no love in their relationship. He had actually had had to get completely smashed before he could even try and have a child with that woman, her nails-on-a-chalkboard screams put him off every time when he wasn't sloshed to the point of almost being poisoned.

Without hesitation, Septus said what he was thinking. "I think I love you already," he said, he was afraid of rejection, but he had a feeling that Lucius wasn't going to reject him.

"I believe that as well," Lucius replied and kissed Septus tenderly. 'Why fight the inevitable anyway?' He thought as he and Septus smoothly stayed pressed together as they made their way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

For the first time in his life Septus didn't mind being on the bottom, submitting to Lucius didn't seem bad at all the prospect actually excited him. He actually enjoyed Lucius lying on top of him when he laid across the giant bed.

Slowly, Lucius undressed Septus, taking care to remove each garment and worship the hot skin that was revealed. Once Septus was naked, he let the raven-haired man return the favor, moaning every now and again when a sensitive spot was worshipped.

When they were both completely naked, Septus spread his legs and let Lucius rest between them as the blonde summoned a jar of lubricant. He moaned appreciatively when two slick fingers pierced his entrance, coating the tight ring of muscle with the slippery liquid.

Slowly, Lucius fucked Septus with his fingers before adding a third one. He moaned when the raven haired man played with the soft, white curls above his throbbing erection. Pushing the hand away, he retracted his fingers and slicked his cock. Moaning, he pushed into the tight heat.

"Move," Septus growled a few moments later when he had adjusted to the invasion. When Lucius thrust in, he thrust back, meeting the blonde thrust for thrust. He felt like he was going to come then and there when Lucius wrapped a pale hand around his throbbing cock, stroking in time with their thrusts.

Soon, they were both on the edge, a few more thrusts and they came, as one. Never had they ever orgasmed at the same time as their bed-flavor of the night, the blessed synchronizing was a welcome relief.

Like most men, they fell asleep right after, sharing a gasping "I love you" before succumbing to the sweet oblivion of sleep.

xXx

Septus woke perfectly sore and, for the first time, wrapped around someone. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius' face only inches from his own; the beautiful blonde was still asleep.

When Lucius felt someone watching him, his sliver eyes fluttered open, locking with Septus' bright blue ones. "I think Severus knew what he was doing," he chuckled, making Septus laugh as well.

"Never underestimate my brother's actions, I think he always knows what he's doing," Septus laughed as he and Lucius disentangled their bodies. He sat up and his stomach growled making Lucius laugh until the blonde's stomach rumbled as well. "I believe this the first time I have ever stayed for breakfast," he chuckled and once again Lucius laughed.

"Fuck and run?" Lucius inquired and smirked when Septus nodded, he knew the life well. "I believe that that life is over for us now, any regrets?" He asked, personally, he didn't have regrets concerning the end of his bed-jumping career, he was just wondering if Septus did.

After a fake moment of thought, Septus raked a hot gaze over Lucius. "None at all when this is all mine," he said and gestured to the blonde who laughed.

"Good," Lucius smirked as Septus pressed him down into the mattress; apparently it was his turn to be on the bottom. He had to remember to thank Severus he thought before a pair of hot lips crushed against his own, effectively cutting off any and all thoughts.

* * *

I had difficulty trying to decide who should be on bottom, so I decided they would take turns. 

I LOVE METAL!!! KORN ROCKS!!!

EEP! Mother just yelled at me for listening to my music too loud…oh well, I don't care, she bitch too much anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Read chapter eight before reading this chapter, I changed it, making it an actual chapter and not a flamer chew out.

Okay, so here I was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a glass of mint tea and a bowl of homemade chicken and dumpling soup from last night's dinner, fucking around on my laptop while listening to Korn when my cat Hunter dropped something into my bowl of soup.

Curious to what had violated the sanctity of my soup, I looked over and saw a rather interesting thing. Hunter had caught a squirrel, ate its brain and guts then brought me what was left, raping my soup with it.

Without missing a beat I calmly said "No thank you Hunter, I've already eaten." That was when he gave me the whole you-deal-with-it-fuck-off-then-scratch-my-tummy cat look and wandered off. So I had to grab my bowl, go outside where it was fucking cold, and dump the corpse, bowl, and ruined breakfast into the garbage can. When I came back, he was drinking my tea, effectively ruining my breakfast.

I went to a Bare Naked Ladies concert in Canada!

Last but not least, I wrote this chapter while listening to Rammstein, the coolest German heavy metal band on that I've ever heard!!!

* * *

Severus Snape was not a morning person, Harry Potter-Snape, when pregnant, was, so Severus Snape, by default, was forced to be somewhat pleasant in the morning due to the fact that if he wasn't large objects would fly through the air at his head.

Severus was slumped across his desk, head pillowed in his arms, where Harry was perched on the corner eating some grotesque, craving spawned, monstrosity involving chocolate, honey, pickles, and mint-chocolate chip ice cream. Just the sound of what his Soul Mate was eating made him want to vomit, Harry would slurp it off the spoon loudly then crunch the pickles in it.

"Tired?" Harry asked with a giggle then crunched a chunk of pickle. He was always happy in the morning after he barfed a few dozen times.

Tired didn't even begin to cover it. Harry had kissed and teased him until his control was threadbare before deciding that he wasn't up for sex, then Severus had been woken up numerous times during the night as Harry tossed and turned constantly. Since Harry had gotten pregnant, a good nights sleep was now a distant memory.

"Very tired," Severus murmured and moved his head from his arms to Harry's thigh. "Let's go back to bed, please?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the cat-boy's waist.

"Going to bed so soon?" A familiar voice, which could only belong to Septus, asked, effectively making Severus' morning even worse. "I had a rather nice, fitful, night of sleep, thank you for asking," he laughed and hopped up onto the desk, sitting next to Harry and ruffling his brother's hair. "Wow, you must be really tired considering my arm is still attached to my body."

"Je vais te tuer quand je peut bouger 1," Severus growled in French and his brother laughed.

"I am in great periculum2 hodie3," Septus laughed, mixing Latin and English, then acted faint, making Severus sigh.

"If you do non4 tais-toi5, your Magister6 will make you a mortuus7," Severus growled mixing Latin, French, and English. The words rolled gracefully off his tongue in a way that was seductive to Harry and menacing to Septus.

Septus rolled his eyes at the Magister bit. "You are non my Magister," he scoffed and barely managed to dodge a hex Severus shot at him without looking up. "Okay, back to English so chat ennuyeux8 can understand us."

Harry guessed that whatever Septus had called him wasn't very nice, which of course brought on a mood swing. Glaring at the blued eyed man, he dumped the contents of his bowl onto Septus' head before turning the upturned bowl into Severus' brother's own personal hat.

Severus looked up and burst out laughing. The thick, chunky mixture dripped down Septus' grimacing face. That image was enough to make his morning tolerable, until he remembered that he had to attend a staff meeting in an hour.

Never one to miss such an opportunity, Septus caught a sliding piece of pickle with his tongue, brought it into his mouth, and ate it. He crunched it for several moments before swallowing it and smacking his lips. "That has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten excluding my own cooking."

Harry rolled his eyes then pouted when he realized that his breakfast was on Septus' head. He summoned a house elf and list off what he wanted, which was several different flavors of ice cream that were not meant to go together.

Both Severus and Septus, who had cast a cleaning spell on himself and lost the bowl, grimace. "Well, have fun Severus, I'm off to Malfoy Manor, I have a blond to molest. And it's not the one who is fifteen," he said and hopped off the desk before flooing away in the fireplace.

This was going to be a long day Severus decided as he watched Harry eat his pistachio, mint, cookie dough, bubble gum, and fudge smothered concoction.

xXx

Severus came back from the staff meeting rather pissed off. Everyone "suggested", excluding him, that he should stop taking so many house points, not that he was going to follow their "suggestions", but it still pissed him off.

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch where he had been reading. The image of Harry curled up, sleeping softly, evaporated Severus' bad mood. Carefully, so as not to wake his husband, he picked the book off Harry's chest and set it on the table before picking up Harry and carrying him to the bedroom.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, I know. Once again I promise all these short chapters will be made up for in a bit, right now I'm just building up. I want to thank my translator Morbid0Princess.

1. Je vais te tuer quand je peut bouger- I'm going to kill you once I can move- _French_

2. Periculum- danger, peril- _Latin_

3. Hodie- today, at this time, now- _Latin_

4. Non- not, no- _Latin_

5. Tais-toi- shut up- _French_

6. Magister- Master- _Latin_

7. Mortuus- Dead person/man- _Latin_

8. Chat ennuyeux- Annoying cat- _French_


	10. Chapter 10

I was wondering if any cops/detectives read my storys, if so, e-mail me because I have a few questions concerning being a cop/detective becuase I want to be one but I want to get my information right.

I came to school, opened my locker, and out spilled a ton of valentines, this happens every damn year! Hopeful girls fill my locker to the brim with candy and cards only to cry when they see me just glance at each gift before dumping it in a trash can the nice janitor wheeled over to my locker.

Kevin is going to be on his Uncle's boat for the next three weeks so I can't be mad at him right now for selling my locker combination to people. It doesn't bother me that people know my locker combo, I carry all my stuff in Kevin's backpack, it's the fact they pack it full of stuff.

Blah, I'm sick, I hate being sick!!!…I'm going to go throw up now…

Okay, back. This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend because I wrote it on Valentines Day and also this is dedicated to my translator, so if any of the French is screwed up it's their fault not mine ::hides behind desk waiting for evil French perfectionist attack::. But if any of the Latin sucks, my fault ::adds evil Latin perfectionists to list of things to run from::.

* * *

Harry woke to Severus whispering French softly in his ear. He moaned softly as the man's velvety voice washed over him.

"Je vais te licher, je vais te sucer, je vais te fair venir(1)," Severus purred softly, his lips brushing against Harry's neck as he spoke. "Tu vas venir pour moi(2)," he whispered into Harry's ear before turning his head to the side and licking the cat boy's neck. Severus was a master of seduction and he was going to put his talents to good use.

"I have no idea what you're saying, but say more," Harry moaned as Severus licked and nibbled on his neck. He never thought that just speaking could turn him on this much, but then again, Severus was full of surprises.

Severus let out a deep rumbling chuckle, making Harry shudder. "Je vais licher chaque milimetre de ton corps(3)," he smirked, enjoying the moan that the cat boy let out. Soon he had Harry laid out before him naked. "Beau(4)," he whispered as he took in the sight, Harry was flushed, a soft rosy hint given to his creamy skin, his eyes were bright and full of lust and love, black tail lazily whipping side-to-side, beau it was.

Unable to just lay there on display, Harry rolled over onto all fours and called to Severus. He bowed his head and licked his husband's throbbing arousal, earning a sharp hiss. Smirking, he licked up and down the shaft like his was his favorite Popsicle flavor and he didn't want it to melt, catching the droplets of precum as they slid down the hard flesh.

"Fort! Plus fort(5)!" Severus moaned loudly when Harry took him deep within the teen's mouth. When he realized that Harry couldn't understand French, he pulled his husband off him and pinned him to the bed. "Vous appartenez a moi(6)," he growled and pushed three fingers into Harry's mouth where the teen sucked and licked them, coating the digits liberally with saliva.

Harry yowled as he was prepared thoroughly. Severus' fingers probed deep, stretching him to accommodate something much larger than three fingers.

"Je te prend maintenant(7)," Severus smirked right before he thrust into Harry. He moaned when Harry lifted his hips, meeting his thrust. A rough but gentle rhythm formed between them, bringing them to the edge. "Venez pour moi(8)," he panted into Harry's ear as he grabbed his husbands weeping erection and gave it a firm tug.

With a loud scream of pleasure, Harry came, his inner walls tightening around Severus, taking him over the edge as well.

Severus murmured a cleaning spell once he had regained use of his vocal cords. He rolled onto his back, pulling Harry with him, tucking his now sleeping husband against his side. "Je t'aime," he sighed, pulling the comforter over them.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked sleepily with an adorable yawn.

"It means I love you," Severus chuckled softly and kissed the top of Harry's head. He couldn't help but smile when the teen muttered, "I love you too" before becoming dead to the world of the waking.

xXx

Lucius was annoyed. For the past half an hour Septus had been whispering French annoyances into his ear while he seemed asleep. "Ferme-la avant que je te viole avec ma cane(9)," he snapped, opening his silver eyes to stare into Septus' blue ones.

"Quell(10)?" Septus asked cheekily, propping himself up on one arm.

"Tais-toi(11)," Lucius laughed and shoved Septus off the bed. He rolled over onto his other side and gave Septus a rather rude gesture involving his middle finger in an erect position when the longhaired man had crawled back on the bed. "Va-t'en avant que je te tue(12)."

Septus just chuckled and playfully snuffled the blonde's hair. "You really don't want me to go do you?" He laughed and suddenly found himself pinned on his back, Lucius straddling his waist.

"No, I suppose not," Lucius smirked and leaned down, giving Septus a soft kiss. "Not at all."

xXx

-Two months later-

"Now Harry, do you think you're up to taking finals?" McGonagall asked her hands folded neatly on her desk. "We can reschedule yours until after you have given birth. I know how stressful the finals can be and we don't want any extra stress placed on you or the twins," she said with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine ma'am," Harry said, flashing her a confident smile. "I don't think they're stressful at all, I'm confident that I'll do just fine," he smiled, making her proud.

"Very well, if you insist that it won't cause you any stress, then I have no option but to let you take them with your classmates. Now off you go, Severus must be fretting by now, I've kept you here twenty minutes longer than I expected," she laughed and shooed a laughing Harry out of the room as well.

xXx

Harry was beginning to get rather round in his five months of pregnancy. This suddenly added weight made it slightly more difficult for him to walk up and down stairs, so instead of being only thirty minutes late, he was forty-five and Severus was about ready to rip out his own hair.

As soon as he heard the door open, Severus was in the living room, glaring at Harry. "You're forty-five minutes late," he growled, this of course having no affect on Harry.

"I'm fine, McGonagall just kept me longer than she thought and I had some trouble getting down the stairs, I'm rather top heavy right now," Harry said and gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek. "Nothing bad happened, I promise."

Severus was about to say something when a frantic Sirius burst into the room. "Hide me, please I beg you, hide me!" He begged and kept looking back at the door.

"OH SIRIUS!" A familiar voice caroled in a slightly menacing way.

"You can't let her find me!" Sirius said frantically and would have dropped to his knees and let Severus do anything to him, just to stay away from her.

"Fine," Severus said, rolling his eyes and pointed at a door. "Library, don't break anything."

Sirius ducked into the room and slammed the door closed. Mentally he promised that he would thank Severus for the rest of his life if the man didn't sell him out.

"Severus, have you seen Sirius?" Lily asked with a frightening grin.

"Any particular reason why I should have seen him?" Severus asked, examining his fingernails in a bored manor. He and Lily had played this game before, she offered him something worth his while and he would tell her anything she wanted.

"I just happen to have a dark chocolate raspberry delight," she stated and examined her nails as well. Instead of beating around the bush with trivial things, she went straight for Severus' weak spot, chocolate.

"Done, library," Severus said, "now pay up," he finished and held out his hand.

Lily just rolled her eyes and pulled out a shrunken chocolate bar. She resized it and shoved it into Severus hand, her eyes locked on the door. With a smirk, she opened the door and walked in.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sirius yelled at Severus moments later when he was dragged from the room.

Severus just bit the corner off his candy, the thick, red filling making a string that connected from the bar to the piece in his mouth until he swept it away with his tongue. He gave Sirius a small, taunting wave as Lily dragged she dragged Harry's Godfather out the door.

"That was mean," Harry said as Lily closed the door. When Severus didn't say anything, he looked over and saw his husband holding out a piece of the candy. He ate it from Severus' hand and moaned. "Never mind, that out weighs the guilt of handing him over." (A/N: I just watched "My Super Ex-Girlfriend" and it made me realize that if my ex-girlfriend ever gets superpowers, hell even a gun or sharp object, I am so fucking screwed over it's not even funny).

xXx

"How is my favorite brother doing today?" Septus smirked as he watched his brother walk out of the Potions Master's lab with a slight limp and blood soaked clothes with things poking out of it, which included a rather large chunk of melted metal.

Severus just glared at Septus and roughly threw a potion and a muggle first aid kit at him before lying across the table. "Just clean them and apply the potion," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"So, what happened?" Septus asked as he cut away the offending clothing covering his brother's back with some medical scissors. He hissed sympathetically when he saw the mess that was his brother's back and thighs; surprisingly the man's ass was unharmed. There were pieces of wood, glass, and metal still lodged in Severus' wounds.

"Explosion," Severus gritted out through clenched teeth. "Experimental potion, I didn't consider how the nightshade and dragon's blood would react until it was too late."

"Well, good news, your ass is still intact and unharmed. Bad news, the rest of your backside is literally, a bloody fucking mess," Septus stated bluntly, grabbing tweezers from the kit, and freed a chunk of wood with a sickening sucking sound. "Ooo, that was a big one," he said and pried out another piece. "Damn, I think this was part of a cauldron," he yanked out another piece, "yep, here's the rest of it." Another piece was freed with a slurp. "What's this?" He asked, holding the bloody object in front of Severus' face, "I think it's a spoon, but I'm not sure, it could be a lizard."

Severus groaned but none-the-less, looked at the object. "Spoon," he growled, rather thankful that it wasn't a lizard.

"Oh, here's the lizard…I think. Oh well," Septus laughed and put the unknown thing in a pile with everything else. "Wow, you must have really pissed him off," he said absently as he roughly yank something else out of Severus' back. "Holy shit, this one looks painful."

"Are you almost done?" Severus hissed as another chunk of something was ripped free.

"Yeah, just a few more pieces left. Shit, this one is in there really deep and half melted, so brace yourself," Septus warned and set aside the tweezers. He grabbed the twisted, melted metal chunk with both hands and yanked. It came free with a loud, wet, ripping, sucking sound.

Severus didn't make a sound when it was removed with a sizable chunk of muscle, skin, and a sliver of rib. He kept quiet while Septus poured and dabbed away the cleansing potion.

"Drink this," Septus ordered and shoved a blue potion in Severus' hand.

Taking a quick sniff, Severus handed it back. "No painkillers," he ordered and forced it away when Septus tried to give it to him.

"This is going to hurt worse than the rest," Septus warned, and it was true, the magically sped up healing process hurt more than getting hurt and the cleaning process put together. He hated seeing his brother in pain, that's why he stayed in France after Severus had taken the Dark Mark, he knew that it would only cause him pain, after he heard Voldemort had been defeated the first thing he did was find out how it happened and if his brother had survived. He would have come sooner, but Dumbledor wouldn't let him into the school and after he was carted away, no one was allowed in until McGonagall had everything in order.

"Just do it," Severus ordered and fisted his hands in anticipation. He felt the tip of Septus' wand press hard against a gash, slowly it moved, accelerating his body's healing process. Forcing himself to take the pain, he clenched his jaw tight to keep himself from making noise, rule one as a Death Eater and a Snape if you make noise, you're weak.

Septus kept as steady hand as he slowly ran the tip of his wand along each wound, making sure it healed properly. After long painstaking moments, it was done and he looked over his work. "Done," he sighed in relief and cast a cleaning spell, removing the blood from everything. With another quick spell, everything removed from Severus was sent back into the lab where it found what pieces it was missing, repaired itself, and returned to its proper place.

Severus spelled a new set of clothes on himself and sat up. "Thank you for coming," he said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, just one question, why didn't you go to the infirmary?" Septus asked as he put things back in the kit.

"Harry is getting his weekly check up and I didn't want him to see that," Severus said bluntly, he knew if Harry saw him in pain that it would cause stress to the teen and the twins and that wouldn't be good.

"Sappy asshole," Septus laughed, "so, still getting any? I mean he is five months along everything."

"That, would be none of your business," Severus growled and shoved his brother towards the door.

"Severus speak for no, poor you, Lucius is ravenous in bed," Septus chuckled and braced his hands against the door jam to keep from being pushed out.

"Harry is better," Severus smirked and with one final push, shoved his brother out the door.

"Certainement non, frère, je ne suis pas un pedophile(13)." Was the last thing Severus heard before he closed the door.

X x x x

Longest chapter yet!

1. "Je vais te licher, je vais te sucer, je vais te fair venir."-I'm going to lick you, suck you, and make you cum.)

2. "Tu vas venir pour moi"-You're going to cum for me

3. "Je vais licher chaque milimetre de ton corps"-I am going to lick every milimetre of your body

4. Beau-"Beautiful"

5. "Fort! Plus Fort!"-Harder! Harder!

6. "Vous appartenez a moi"-I own you

7. "Je te prend maintenant"-I'm going to take you right now

8. "Venez pour moi."-Cum for me

9. Ferme-la avant que je te viole avec ma cane-"Shut up before I rape you with my cane"

10. Quell-Which one?

11. Tais-toi-Shut up

12. Va-t'en avant que je te tue-"Go away before I kill you"

13. Certainement non, frère, je ne suis pas un pedophile-"Why no brother, I'm not a pedophile"

Anyway, I went to a heavy metal concert on the fifteenth, it was awesome and led to one of the most interesting moments of my life. So here I was sitting by myself at the concert in between bands, everyone I was with had gotten up to buy something or another, leaving me there with my half drank soda.

I had been picked up directly from school, normally right after school I come home, go into my room, and jerk off, I didn't get to do that, SO anyway, here I was sitting my myself, three empty seats to each side, empty row behind me, and the boner from hell. What is a shameless teenage boy to do? Well, jerk off in a public place, so I strategically arranged my baggy sweatshirt in a away that the only way you could tell what I was doing was if suddenly the lights turned on.

It all went smoothly until I had to cum. I couldn't cum in my sweatshirt, which would be uncomfortable, so I took the only option I had, my half drank soda. I shot my load into my coke. Three minutes later everyone came back after I had cleaned myself up.

Now, if you didn't find that funny, you'll find this funny. My step-sister(oldest one) asked for some of my coke and I was tempted to let her drink it, but then I realized she might like it, so I got up and threw it away.


	11. Chapter 11

I now have a new theme song, "When you're evil" by Voltaire, if you want it, send me an e-mail in the next five days or so, my e-mail is listed on my profile page, just click on "e-mail" or whatever it says and send me an e-mail saying you want it.

I have vowed to be even more evil than I am now. So watch out world, let's hope you can handle the new me.

Also, sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy and I've had writer's block. Also, my most loved boyfriend, you can e-mail me again, threat over!

**From: HPSSFan ()  
------------------- **

Er, what are you, a peadophile?

A 15 year old boy and a 30-something year old man? You're a sicko.

Your story is just smut, at least make the characters old enough to  
have sex for goodness sake.

What you're writing about is rape in the eyes of the law, you should  
feel very ashamed of yourself!

WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME A PEDOPHILE!!! What the fucking hell is wrong with you? I AM BLOODY FUCKING 15! STOP! CALLING! ME! A! PEDOPHILE!!! Okay, done screaming about that, now to chewing you out and having fun. Yes, I am a sicko, not a pedophile, sicko, diffrence. YOU FUCKING SSSHOLE I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!!! It is not just smut you ignorant bastard, there is a soft, gooy, mushy, fuffy side to it, if you cannot tell that this is actually stuffed full of fluff and romance, not my fucking problem. I'm not one to follow the "law" asshole, I've written rape, actual rape, in my RobinxSlade fic and if you can't tell the diffterence between rape, which is forced sexual contact, and completely consensual love-making(see love-making, not rape), once again not my fucking problem. I have no shame, so it would be impossible for me to be ashamed of myself, even if I did have shame, I would have no reason to be ashamed since all I have done is prove that age holds no bounds over love.

* * *

"Poppy says everything is going along wonderfully," Harry said happily and hugged a still soar Severus. "What's wrong?" He asked when he felt Severus tense up. 

Knowing there was no way around this Severus sighed. "There was an explosion in my lab," he said and held up a hand stopping anything the teen was going to say. "I'm fine, Septus already made sure of that."

Not believing him, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

Sighing, Severus stripped his shirt and robes off and turned around. Only a few of the scars were still pink, the rest had turned white already, completely healed.

"Fine, nothing I say will make you stop experimenting with potions," Harry sighed as Severus put his clothes back on. "I have pictures!" He said excitedly, a complete mood change. Happily, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Severus.

Opening it, all the blood drained from Severus face. The first picture was of him in his fifth year, that was the year Lily had somehow convinced him to be a French maid for Halloween. In the picture he was he was wearing the itty bitty outfit including the hat and stiletto heels, he was glaring, arms crossed across his chest, a fluffy white feather duster in one hand.

"I see you gave him the picture," Lily laughed after she stepped through the fireplace and saw Severus' face. "Keep looking, there's more," she giggled and looked at Severus eagerly.

Hesitantly, Severus looked at the other picture and winced. He was still in the French maid outfit, but this time he was looking at the camera upside down from between his legs, showing off his frilly white panties. "How did you ever convince me to wear that?" He asked, wondering what had happened to his dignity.

"Dark chocolate," Lily smirked and gestured for him to look at the next picture.

"Ah," Severus said, that explained it; he really needed to stop doing things like that for chocolate. In the next picture he was still in the maid's outfit but this time he had lifted up the front and was flashing James, Sirius, and Remus all of them were staring wide eyed at his rather large package, that picture made him laugh.

"I just found them," Lily smiled after she saw what picture Severus was looking at. "Look at the last picture."

It was a picture of him smirking; sitting on top of a cage with James inside, a sign that said, "See the talking monkey, one galleon" was hanging next to him. "I think this makes up for making me dress like a French maid," Severus laughed and handed the pictures to Lily.

"I knew you would like that one. How is Septus doing anyway?" She asked, she hadn't seen the blue-eyed man in quite sometime. "Last I heard is that he actually settled down. So who is the lucky nymphomaniac?"

"Lucius," Severus said and withheld a snicker when Lily's jaw dropped. "How could you not have seen it coming?"

"I don't make it a habit to look into the lives of ex-Sluts," Lily snapped, embarrassed that she hadn't seen it coming, not that she could really have seen it since Septus hadn't gone to Hogwarts, he had gone to somewhere in France. Now Severus had gloating rights and she didn't.

Severus just rolled his eyes at the red haired woman and glanced hungrily over at Harry. The cat boy had moved to the couch where he was watching his husband and his Mother converse.

Lily noticed how Severus was looking at Harry and decided that it was time for her to leave. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave," she said and flooed back to her house, she needed to make sure James and Sirius hadn't blown anything up while she was gone anyway.

Severus racked his gaze over Harry again and slid onto the couch next to the teen. He kissed Harry and got little response. When he tried again, Harry pushed him away, making him inwardly cry, Harry hadn't had sex with him for nearly two weeks.

"Not tonight, I'm too tired," Harry said and gave Severus a chaste kiss before getting off the couch, his hand accidentally brushing against Severus' crotch as he did so, making the man strangle a whimper.

xXx

"So, I was right," Septus laughed as soon as he walked, rather leapt in to escape the love-struck girls, into Severus' quarters. "You haven't been laid in a long time," he smirked as he plopped down on the couch next to a very frustrated Severus.

Severus, in his sexually frustrated state, currently had no qualms with killing his brother, so he reached over and grabbed the blue-eyed man's neck tightly. He glared at his brother as began to squeeze, harder and harder until Septus knew he wasn't joking.

"Severus, tell Septus to go home," Harry said, the slight blush on his face told Severus that the reason why Septus needed to go home was because, hopefully, the cat boy's sex drive had returned.

Severus, still holding Septus by the neck, dragged his brother out of his quarters and slammed the door shut. He tossed up numerous locking spells before he looked at Harry who was blushing rather deeply. Slowly, his gaze wandered down the pregnant teen's body and he saw a tent over Harry's crotch, just the tip poking out from under the large pregnant belly, but it was enough for Severus to almost shout out with joy.

xXx

Hours later as Severus lay in bed with Harry lying across his chest, he smiled. Even though he had gone a very long time without having sex, it had been worth it when they finally had.

He looked down at his pregnant husband and his smile grew. He was married to the person he loved, he had two sons on the way, he was no longer being controlled, and he was finally reunited with his brother, life couldn't get much better right now.

"What're you thinking about?" Harry asked sleepily, noticing his husbands smile.

"How my life couldn't get anymore prefect," Severus said and kissed Harry softly. When he felt the teen's cock being to stir to life once more, he smirked before adding, "or perhaps it can," then rolling them over so he was on top of Harry, careful to keep his weight off his unborn children.

xXx**(A/N: Don't hurt me because I didn't write a lemon, I'm sick.)**

Severus walked into the living room in the morning to find Septus reading the Daily Prophet, which was hovering in front of him, eating toast, and holding a cup of coffee.

Just as Septus was about to take a bite of toast, Severus took it along with the cup of coffee, watching as his brother comically bit into air. He took a bite of the toast and cringed. "Marmalade, disgusting," this was said as he put the toast back into his brother's hand and took a swig of the just perfect coffee.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Septus said and finished off the toast. "Got laid last night?" He asked as he read the headline. "Interesting 'Harry Potter, pregnant cat?'."

Severus snatched up the paper and began reading the article; half way through he burst into a fit of laughter. "It took them this long to figure out that he was pregnant and half feline and married to me? They are slipping," he laughed and tossed the paper back at his brother. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Lucius had some business conference to attend to this morning and it's boring in the mansion without him," Septus sighed, even though they had only been apart for an hour, he already missed the blonde. "So, how's catnip doing?" He asked honestly, while he made fun of Harry, he was concerned about the cat boy's well being.

"Aside from mood swings, morning sickness, aversion to food he used to like, and the strangest cravings, he's doing splendid. The twins are due in September," Severus smiled and took a content sip of his coffee. "I never thought I would say this, but I cannot wait until September."

* * *

See, another long chapter! YAY!!!! WOO!!! REVIEW!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

I just read fanfiction of the first slash pairing, James Kirk and Spock, they were the first and you all know it…and if you didn't, now you do. Ummm, I'm asking for forgiveness in advance, don't hate me for what's in this chapter!!!

Alan Rickman is so fucking hot!!! I'm watching Dogma and damn damn damn, he is so fucking F-I-N-E!!!

Alan Rickman: You really are pathetic.

Alexander: I am as pathetic as you are ugly.

Alan Rickman: Than I must be absolutely hideous.

Alexander: You are anything but ::starts humping Alan's leg like an over enthusiastic dog::.

Alan Rickman::Rolls eyes:: As I said before, you are pathetic.

Alexander: Pathetic I may be, but not when I'm listening to Depeche Mode.

Alan Rickman: I must admit that your taste in music isn't as pathetic as you are.

Alexander: I'll take that as a compliment as I finish myself off humping your leg. I'M A TECHNO WHORE!!!

Alan Rickman::Rolls eyes and gives an amused, exasperated look at Alexander:: Once again my point is proven, you are pathetic.

* * *

"Don't you have to teach class today?" Septus asked absently when he saw that it was almost ten.

"It's Saturday, I think Lucius fucked your brain not your ass, an honest mistake, your head and your ass look the same," Severus smirked and had his coffee stolen by a rather awake Harry. "Morning to you too," he said when Harry plopped down on the couch next to Septus and purred when the man scratched him behind the ear.

After taking a large drink of coffee, Harry beamed at his husband. "Good morning," he greeted in his happy, pregnant, and just got laid way. "How are you doing Septus?"

"Fine, but what I want to know, is how your husband knows what my ass looks like," Septus said and gestured for Severus to answer the question.

"We lived in the same place for seventeen years, it would have been hard not to see you naked. Especially when you would dance naked to the muggle band Depeche Mode," Severus smirked and rolled his eyes when his brother looked offended. "Don't try and deny it, I have the mental scars as proof, actually, you don't have to take my word for it," he leered, his eyes taking an evil glint as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out his pensive. Placing the tip of his wand to his head, he pulled out a memory and placed it into the pensive.

Unable to resist, Harry dipped his finger in when Septus and Severus did.

True to Severus' word, there in the middle of an elegant living room was a sixteen year-old Septus, naked, dancing to Depeche Mode's "Master and Servant". Harry and Severus didn't really start laughing until young Septus started to moon walk across the living room.

"Okay, seen enough, let's go," Septus said and pulled himself, his brother, and Harry out of the memory. "Why were you watching me?" He asked, wondering why his brother had stayed around that long while he was dancing naked in the living room.

"I was stuck between complete disgust or amusement," Severus stated nonchalantly and put his pensive away after taking his memory out and putting back in his head.

xXx (A/N: I will send "Master and Servant" to those who send me an E-MAIL not a message, an actual E-MAIL!)

While Severus and Septus talked, Harry decided to go for a walk outside in the sun, and after much discussion and pulling puppy eyes on his husband, he was allowed to.

He walked out side, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin, watching the birds flutter around happily. It was a beautiful day and he was enjoying it…until two unwelcome figures came into view, Hermione and Ron.

"All alone freak?" Hermione spat at Harry and drew her wand.

Ron stood behind her looking uncomfortable when she pointed her wand at Harry. While in the beginning he had pretend to be Harry's friend for Dumbledor, the green-eyed teen had grown on him and he had actually become his friend. When they had stopped Voldemort in first and second year, come face to face with a werewolf together and survived, saved Sirius Black and Buckbeak, played chess together, when he had rescued Harry from the Dursley's in second year. He hadn't done anything to stop what had happened, he had been a coward, but now was different. He was sick and tired of being controlled, that thought made him think of how Harry must have felt all these years, being trained to kill and being used by everyone else. "Put the wand down Hermione."

Both Harry and Hermione were stunned. Harry looked into Ron's eyes and saw his old friend, a small smile spread across his face.

"What? Ron, he killed your Mother," Hermione snapped, trying to send Ron on a guilt trip. "He made you loose a chance at the job of your dreams."

Ron shook his head, he wasn't going to fall for this again. "No, no he didn't. My Mother was a Death Eater, as for my job, I'll get it myself. While you were pretending, I wasn't, Harry…Harry really was my best mate, and…and I feel terrible that I let him down," he said, choking on his own emotions. "Now put the wand down Hermione."

"You still are my best mate Ron, even though you made a mistake," Harry said and drew his wand, pointing at Hermione. "I'm pregnant with twins, try anything and I will kill you," he hissed, his pupils changing into slits.

Ron pulled his wand on Hermione as well. "I'll help," he smirked and smiled when Hermione huffed and put her wand away before rushing back to the castle. "I-I'm still your best mate?"

"Of course you are, though Sev will probably make you take some truth potion or something like that," Harry smiled as his eyes turned back to normal.

xXx (A/N: Don't hate me, I couldn't help it, I've always had a soft spot for Ron, hate Hermione, bitchy bitchy.)

Just as Harry had said, as soon as he had told Severus he and Ron were friends again, the long haired man had bound Ron to a chair before forcing a potion down his throat and interrogating him for an hour.

"So, do you believe him now?" Harry asked, getting his stubborn pregnant look that said no matter what Severus thinks that he was going to get his way anyway.

Severus nodded and released Ron from his magical bonds. He grabbed the red head by the back of the teen's shirt and dragged him into another room, casting a silencing spell as he closed the door. "If you ever hurt Harry again I will torture and humiliate you until you beg for death," the long haired man growled at Ron who was completely scared out of his wits.

"Y-yes Sir," Ron stuttered, nodding his head rapidly in understanding. "I-I'm sorry for what happened, I-I wasn't brave enough to stand up against Dumbledore," he said quietly, his head hung in shame.

Severus sighed; he hated self-pity more than anything in the world. "You were eleven and now you are only fifteen. Dumbledor is over a hundred years old and one of the most powerful wizards ever known, if anything you were smart not to try and challenge him. Now stop pitying yourself and go back to being Harry's friend," he sneered and shoved Ron out the door then removing his spell before stepping out.

"I should be getting back to the dormitory before Hermione tries to turn everyone against me," Ron said and gave his good byes before leaving.

"You didn't threaten him or anything did you Sev?" Harry asked, giving Severus a suspicious look. He wouldn't put it past his husband to threaten his best friend with death.

Severus glared at Harry. "Don't call me that, if you weren't pregnant I would hex you," he growled then his look changed to one of complete faux innocence. "Of course I didn't threaten him."

"You know," Septus began around a mouthful of cookie, walking into the room, "you look really creepy when you try and act all innocent. It's more scary then when you're mad."

"You look creepy when you dance naked to a muggle band," Severus retorted and gave Septus a firm swat on the back, making his brother choke slightly on the cookie stuffed in the blue-eyed man's mouth.

Septus glared at his brother once he had stopped chocking on his cookie. "It was once," he defended with a Snape glower.

"It was twice and that's only when I caught you," Severus smirked and leaned down, giving Harry a passionate kiss. "I, unfortunately, have a meeting with the Headmistress," he said, making Harry sigh and gave his husband another kiss. "I'll be back in an hour, please don't destroy anything because my brother was an asshole."

Harry nodded and hugged Severus before the Potions Master walked out the door. Once the door closed, he turned on Septus, smirking.

xXx

Severus returned one hour later to find his brother hanging upside down from the ceiling, looking intently at the door with arms crossed in an impatient manner. Without saying a word, he walked around his brother who tried to keep looking at him but found it impossible.

"Why is my brother hanging form the ceiling?" He asked when he had walked into the library to find Harry quietly doing his homework.

Harry looked up and smiled in a malicious way that only the pregnant could do. "He wouldn't get me any ice cream," he said in a completely innocent way and batted his eyelashes at his husband. "He has to figure the password out to get down. He's been cursing in French for the last half hour."

"Septus is an asshole!" Septus' cry was followed by a loud thud as he was released from the ceiling. "I'M FREE!!!…Wait, ow! That hurt!"

Severus rolled his eyes at his brother's antics; the man was like an oversized child. "Septus, go home!" He called from the library when he heard a house-elf pop into the other room.

"But my cake just got here!" Septus called back around a mouthful of chocolate cake. "I'll leave when I'm done! Just pretend I'm not here when you screw your husband!" He yelled then stuffed a forkful of cake in his mouth. "Try not to be too loud though, you might ruin my appetite!"

Giving his husband a quick kiss, Severus walked out of the room. A crash and several loud thuds floated through the door after his departure. Moments later, Severus returned and there was no sound from the living room. "Septus decided to go home instead of finishing his cake," he smirked and absently brushed some cake crumbs and soot from his robes.

xXx

_-Two Months later-_

Harry passed all his finals with O's including potions thanks to extra lessons from his husband. After much convincing, puppy-dog eyes, sucking, and licking, he had gotten Severus to agree to let him spend a week of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

"Why am I here?" Severus asked as they approached the front door of the Burrow. As they got closer and closer to the rickety house, he wondered what had possessed him to say yes to this, and then he remembered. "Ah yes, I was tricked."

"I didn't trick you," Harry defended, there was no tricking involved when he had gotten Severus to say yes.

"I believe that you said you would either finish me off if I said yes or bite it off if I said no, the obvious answer would of course have been yes when my cock is the close to your mouth and you state the pervious," Severus glared, as he knocked on the door which was immediately opened by Arthur.

"Come in, come in!" Arthur greeted and stepped to the side so they could come inside. "How have you too been?" He asked as he closed the door.

Harry looked around the room and gapped. No longer was packed with odd and ends and small, but it was clean and large. The whole inside of the house looked like it had had a makeover. "Wonderful," he said and kept looking around.

"I see you noticed the improvements," Arthur smiled and gestured to the room. "After Molly died, Fudge was finally convicted of being a Death Eater and I was promoted to Head Minister."

"That's wonderful!" Harry smiled in a way only the pregnant could. "Where is everyone?" He asked, he wanted to spend sometime with his friends.

"Fred, George, and Draco are up in the twin's room and Ron is in his room doing his homework," Arthur said and chuckled as Harry rushed off up the stairs. "So, how are Severus?" He asked, sitting down on the couch.

Severus sat down in an armchair and sighed. "Tired, happy, and I can't wait until September," he said sincerely and closed his eyes. "Very tired. Between morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings at one in the morning for the most vile things, I really can't wait for September."

* * *

Sort of long chapter I think. ACK! I'm grounded because my teacher is an asshole and didn't tell me what assignments I missed when I wasn't at school because I was sick or really tired because of a concert. 


	13. Chapter 13

Just got off my grounding lovelings! Stupid teacher with his stupid rules…hee hee, I showed him. I walked around school in my "I love boys…" "…With other boys." Shirt with "NO HETERO" written on both arms and acted all flamboyantly gay, which I am not, I'm bisexual so I act too straight to be gay and too gay to be straight and I'm too tough to be anything other than bi.

I realized that the one person who will never ever leave me or die when I live, the one person who always understands me, who never gets annoyed or mad at me, who will always be by my side no matter what, who'll be with me when I'm sick or dying, who will cry with me, who laugh when I'm happy, who will cheer me up when I'm down, who will never ever ever leave me no matter what, is me (I would count my boyfriend too but I'll piss him off or annoy him or he won't understand why I suddenly do something that makes no sense to any slightly sane person like suddenly paint my arm green or something like that).

AHHH!!! FANGIRLS::Runs and brandishes boyfriend like a weapon:: Back you fiends! Look, boyfriend, see::Waves boyfriend in air like a flag:: See! I'm taken! Now back you buzzards! Back! I'm doing something right because I'm not a corpse yet, so back off until Josh(absolutely perfect boyfriend) decides that he doesn't want to have my heart anymore or I die, then my body is free to all necrophiliacs who want it.

I LOVE TECHNO MUSIC!!!

ALAN RICKMAN!!! DAMN! NOSEBLEED!!!

Damn you, you traitorous organ! Go down! I am not attracted to my extremely hot stepbrother! So as your owner, I command you to go back down you stubborn dick! Unintentional pun there but it doesn't change the fact you my evil organ are a bastard!

In the mornings I have to wake my stepbrother up so he can take a shower and stuff before everyone else (but me) wakes up at six, no biggy right? Wrong! Oh so very very wrong! Normally I just yank his blanket off him then poke him a bit but this morning, oh this morning he was sleeping N-A-K-E-D!!! So there was my stepbrother, who is toned as hell, hair sleep mussed, slightly flushed, nipples hard, and fully fucking erect! There should be a law against taunting your bisexual, hormone-controlled stepbrother intentionally or otherwise! And he has the bloody hottest six pack I have ever seen on someone who's barely sixteen!!!

I mean, I've always known that my stepbrother was hot but I've never wanted to go up to him and say "Blow me please" before. And I won't say that because a) He's my brother and b) I have a wonderful boyfriend and I do not cheat on people.

In case you all forgot, Je t'aime means I love you in french.

* * *

"Wow, you've gotten big," Ron, said as soon as he saw Harry after the pregnant cat boy managed to make it up the stairs with a rather large bit of difficulty. "In the good way," he added quickly when he remembered what Harry had told him had happened right before the wedding. 

Harry nodded happily; he was in a good pregnant mood right now. "I know! Seven months!" He said excitedly and in the spur of the moment hugged Ron. After he realized what he had done, he quickly pulled away. "Sorry, pregnant thing, I just want to hug everyone sometimes…or I want to maim and kill them."

"Sounds like fun," Ron laughed, not the he would ever want to be pregnant of course. "So how is Snape treating you?" He asked, it was still so weird thinking his best friend was married to the man they had both hated for so long.

"Wonderfully, he's been so good about the whole me being pregnant thing," Harry said happily and jumped slightly when the twin's kicked. "The twins moved," he explained when Ron gave him an odd look.

"Can I?" Ron asked and placed his hand gently on Harry's stomach when the teen nodded. After a moment, he felt something move against his hand, it was an odd but not unpleasant feeling. "That is so weird in an entirely cool but creepy way."

"Creepy, cool, what did we miss?" Fred asked as he, George, and Draco walked into the room.

Harry just smiled and gestured to Ron's hand still on his stomach. "Ron felt the twins move," he said happily and implied that it would be okay if they felt too. As he thought, they bustled over and put a hand on his stomach.

"My nephews," Draco said proudly when the twins took to favoring his hand more than the other's. "I completely blame you for the fact my Father hooked up with Severus' nympho brother," he laughed and pulled his hand back, taking a seat on both Fred and George's laps. "The only rooms undefiled in the whole house are my bedroom and bathroom and that's only because I'm there to stop them."

"But you're here, you can't stop them right now," Ron said and within seconds Draco was down stairs and flooing home as fast as he could.

Fred and George glared at Ron. "I can't believe you made," Fred began, "our boyfriend leave," George finished and they crossed their arms over their chests at the exact same time.

Draco returned five minutes later looking rather smug. "I temporarily castrated Septus," he smirked, making everyone laugh. "Father seemed rather upset about the whole thing, but the spell will go away once I come home tomorrow."

"Poor Septus," Harry laughed, his tail waving happily. Unconsciously he began purring, surprising Ron who hadn't been around him long enough to get used to the sound yet. He just shrugged when he realized that he was purring. Suddenly, he got an idea. Silently, he made a pillow levitate then smacked Ron in the back of the head with it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Fred and George yelled and conjured a ton of pillows and soon a full-blown pillow war broke out. Everyone dodged and threw pillows at one another.

After a while they were all exhausted and lying in a mound of feathers piled together on top of each other. Harry, being pregnant, was on top of the whole pile. "Ron, you do realize you are the only straight one in the room right?" The cat boy pointed out, making everyone laugh.

"Oh I doubt that hun, you look fabulous," Ron lisped in a flaming way and flipped his wrist.

Everyone burst into laughter and that was the moment Severus chose to enter the room. "Draco, go home before Septus pisses all over your room," he said and the blonde was down stairs and flooing in seconds. "Harry, our stay here has been cut short. It would be best if we went to Snape Manor in France, Poppy's orders."

"Why?" Harry asked, he wanted to know why he had to leave his friends so early, he hadn't even been here a day.

Severus sighed; he didn't want to have this conversation here and now. "Poppy thinks that with all the hormones in your system, you might go into heat again as a way to release the excess, the same thing will happen after you give birth as well," he said and watched a delicious blush spread across his husband's face when Ron and the Twin's snickered.

xXx

Lucius walked into his study and heard a familiar song beginning to play. He closed his book and looked towards the origin of the music and saw Septus.

_I want somebody to share  
Share the rest of my life  
Share my inner most thoughts_  
_Know my intimate details_

Septus sang softly as he gracefully danced over to Lucius. He pulled the platinum blonde into a dance as he kept in tune with the singer on his muggle CD.

_Someone who will stand by my side  
__And give me support  
__And in return  
__He'll get my support_

_He will listen to me  
__When I want to speak  
__About the world we live in  
__And life in general_

_Oh my views maybe wrong  
__They may even be perverted  
__He'll hear me out  
__And won't easily be converted _

_To my way of thinking  
__In fact he'll often disagree  
__But in the end of it all  
__He will understand me_

Septus followed the soft ooo's as he danced Lucius around the room.

_I want somebody who cares  
__For me passionately  
__With every thought  
__And with every breath_

_Someone who will help me see things  
__In a different light  
__For the things I detest  
__I will almost like_

_I don't want to be tied  
__To anyone strings  
__I'm carefully trying  
__To stay clear of those things  
__But when I'm asleep_

_I want somebody  
__Who will put their arms around  
__And kiss me tenderly  
__There are things like this  
_

_That make me sick  
__In a case like this  
__I'll get away with it_

When the song came to an end, Septus dropped down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his robes. "Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" He proposed with a smile that made women and men swoon for miles.

Lucius took the black box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with an emerald and a sapphire set in. He slipped it onto his ring finger. "You're taking my name," he said in his own way of accepting Septus' proposal.

Literally, Septus jumped Lucius, he pinned the blonde to the floor and kissed his fiancé passionately. He paused his plundering of Lucius' mouth to say "Je t'aime," before moving to the blonde's ear and attacking it.

Lucius moaned as his ear was sucked, licked, and nipped. Septus was the only person to ever find out that that was one of the most sensitive places on his body. A deep, loud moan ripped its way out of his throat when the raven-haired man' tongue began to fuck his ear.

Miles away Harry had just gone into heat and Severus was doing the exact same thing to one of his husband's non-cat ears. Brother like brother so to speak.

* * *

An odd place to drop off, but if you don't like it I'm going to make it up to you all in the next chapter, remember Harry is just two months away from giving birth and this fic is no where near finished.

I know, not a long chapter, but I'm sick so cut me some slack here.


	14. Chapter 14

Top Ten Hotties of 2007:

1. Tim Curry- Back in the 70's he was hot, liquid, male, chocolate-covered sex.  
(Clue, Rocky Horror Picture Show)

2. Alan Rickman- He's arrogant, proud, hot, and has one of a sexy accent!  
(Harry Potter, Robin Hood, Galaxy Quest)

3. David Bowie- Pirate shirt, thigh high boots plus heel, second-skin tights, and accent.  
(Labyrinth, Zoolander)

4. Jason Statham- Holy shit, British accent and a deep, gravely voice!  
(Crank, Transporter 1 and 2)

5. Hugh Jackman- He's got the whole primal beast thing going on.  
(X-men, Van Helsing)

6. Gackt- Feminine and hot as hell.  
(Moonchild)

7. James Marsters- Hot, blonde, bad boy, and British!!!  
(Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

8. Billy Idol- Bad boy, blonde, and British, what more can you ask for?

9. Sean Connery- My love of older men shows through. He's aging like wine.  
(James Bond, Highlander, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)

10. Cilian Murphy- The quiet hot book type kind of guy with evil/psycho tendencies.  
(Batman, Red Eye)

If you can't tell, I have a big thing for older blonde European men. I swear that whole damn country is a walking orgasm. If I ever date someone with that accent(which I won't unless my boyfriend dumps me), screw sex all they'll have to do is talk to get me to cream in my pants.

I just watched "Here I go again" by White Snake and started wondering. If I sing that song with in a really nice car, will a hot guy start crawling across the hood::Looks over at boyfriend with not-so-innocent smile:: If I sing that song while in a Jaguar will you crawl around on the hood in see through clothes or possibly no clothes at all?

Love ya babe ::Straddles Josh's waist and starts making out::. I am so scoring points with the fangirls right now ::goes back to making out with boyfriend::.

* * *

Harry writhed beneath Severus, as his ear was thoroughly tongue-fucked. "Hurry up and fuck me!" He hissed and arched against his husband, trying to get as much friction against his aching erection as possible. 

"You wish is my command," Severus smirked and spelled their clothes off. He let out a deep moan as skin came in contact with wonderful skin. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a jar of sweet scented oil and dipped three fingers into the slick substance.

"God Severus!" Harry moaned as Severus pushed a long finger into him, followed by another, then another. He thrust back against his husband's fingers as he was prepared. "More, I want you in me," he hissed after a few moments of pleasurable torture.

Severus did just that, in one powerful stroke, he sheathed himself deeply inside Harry. He only had to wait a few seconds before Harry was begging him to move. Almost forgetting about the twin's, almost, he began to move in a rough, deep rhythm, careful to mind the fact that there were babies inside his moaning, squirming, thrusting husband.

Harry came quickly but was almost instantly hard again. He somehow managed to switch his and Severus' positions and was now riding his husband without mercy, not that Severus wanted any.

Moaning deeply, Severus watched Harry ride him as claws sank deep into his chest only adding to his pleasure. He reached down and grasped Harry's hard cock and began to pump it in time with their thrusts.

When Harry came again, he pulled Severus over the edge with him, both cumming shouting the other's name. Even though he had been in heat, it wasn't as intense as it had been the last time so Harry did not get hard a third time, he just rolled over onto his back to keep from crushing the twins.

"Sorry," Severus said softly and kissed Harry's swollen abdomen. He pulled back laughing after he felt two little things kick at his lips. "How would you feel if you were that small and a giant prick came at you multiple times?" He asked when Harry gave him a confused look.

This made Harry laugh as well; he had only heard Severus apologize to three people, himself and now the twins. "Sweet," he murmured sleepily and cuddled against Severus, his head pillowed on his husband's chest.

xXx (Want to know a song that gets stuck in your head when you just think about it? "The Final Countdown" by Europe, an annoying but still good techno song.)

"MY EYES!!!" Draco shouted and slammed the door shut to the library. He had just walked in on his Father and Septus mid-orgasm against the wall near the fireplace.

After he had recovered from his earth-shattering orgasm, Septus was rolling on the floor laughing. He had never been walked in on mid-orgasm and he decided that it was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Do you find mentally scarring my son that funny?" Lucius asked, trying to sort out his tangled hair. Eventually he just gave up and cast a spell on his platinum locks, letting them tumbled down onto his shoulders clean and untangled.

Once he could talk, Septus smiled. "Yes and the fact it is the funniest thing that has ever happened to me," he laughed and looked around for his clothes. "Have you seen my pants?"

"Top of the bookcase," Lucius said as he collected his clothes, putting them on as he found them. By the time Septus had located the missing pants he was already dressed. "Finish getting dressed, I'm going to tell Draco the news," he smirked and strutted out of the library, his hips swaying in an unconscious, but entirely sexy, way.

xXx

_-Two Months Later-_

It was the start of a new school year. Severus was grumbling about stupid first years. Harry was joking with Ron, Draco, and everyone else, he was also telling some of the girls and a few blokes what it was like to be pregnant and banging the hottest teacher in the school, this of course counting Sirius and Remus who were next in line.

Harry was sitting in Transfiguration when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. "Professor," he and placed a hand on his stomach, "I think it's time."

"Mr. Weasley, escort Mr. Potter-Snape to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Malfoy, inform Remus and Sirius. The rest of you, class dismissed," McGonagall said like clockwork and rushed off to the fireplace, flooing into the Potions Classroom. "Severus it's time, I'll take care of your class," she said before Severus had time to snap at her.

Severus grabbed his amulet through his robes and whispered the password.

xXx

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry shouted and squeezed Severus' hand as hard as he could, his claws coming out. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOUR COCK COMES ANYWHERE NEAR ME I'LL CUT IT OFF!" He yelled, making Severus wince and not from the pain in the Potions Master's hand.

"Almost there Harry, a few more pushes and he'll be out," Poppy said as twin two became visible.

"I AM NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry screamed as he gave one final push, finally giving birth to twin two. After Septus, who was a trained Med-wizard, cast a few dozen spells on him, he felt better, then passed out.

When he came around again, Severus was sitting in the armchair next to the bed, holding their sons. "Let me hold them," he said quietly when he noticed they were asleep. Once they were in his arms he got a good look at them. They both had cat ears and tails, except being sleek and black like his own, their cat ears were black and hat a tuffed of fluffy white hair on the tip, their tails weren't as fluffy and had white tips. They had soft, black hair that he could tell was going to be like Severus'.

Though they were identical, Severus and Harry could tell the difference between them. They both kissed Aries and Asphodel on the forehead moments before everyone piled into to see the twins.

"I'm an Uncle!" Sirius and Septus cheered quietly and hugged their spouses and then each other. "We're Uncles!" (A/N: Notice how similar Septus and Sirius are?)

"We're grandparents!" Lily and James said happily and kissed their grandchildren and their son. Then James did something he never thought he would do, he hugged Severus and kissed the man on the cheek.

Severus stood there stiff, he did not do hugs and he definitely did not do hugs with his arch-enemy even though that poor excuse of a man was his husbands father. He nearly killed James when the man kissed him on the cheek.

When James realized who he was hugging and just kissed, he shot away from the pissed off man as fast as he could. He cleared his throat and quickly noticed that he wasn't dead or maimed, score a point for living.

"They're so cute," Remus said and scratched behind one of Asphodel's cat ears, he smiled when Asphodel started purring.

The Twin's opened their eyes and looked at Harry, what he saw made him smile. One of their eyes was bright emerald green like his own and the other was onyx like Severus'. "They're perfect," he sighed and leaned against Severus when his husband scooted closer to him, getting away from a little-to-happy James.

"I know," Severus smiled nearly giving everyone but Harry and Lily a heart attack.

* * *

"I'm in love! I'm a believer! I couldn't live him if I tried!" I LOVE THAT SONG REDONE BY SMACH MOUTH!!! Change Her to Him and you've got what I'm going through there lovelings. I am completely head-over-heels in love with my boyfriend Josh and I love it!

Anyway, YAY!!!! The Twin are born! This fic is nowhere near done!

Damn damn damn damn damn!!!! Life is so cruel! My stepbrother is standing in my doorway, wet from a shower and wearing nothing but a towel, which is just barely hanging on to his hips ::Runs around in head screaming "Blow me!" while ripping hair out:: Why am I cursed to have this hot of a stepbrother!?


	15. Chapter 15

My boyfriend and I broke up, he's just way way too good for me. He's a Da Vinci and I'm a stick figure with anger issues. I love him to death but he needs someone better than me.

I'm starting Tai Chi to help control my anger on a good note.

Someone tell me why I never have normal wet dreams? They're not kinky weird, they're like fucked up movie weird. Last night I was fucked by a robotic dick, I mean what the fucking hell? And that wasn't the weirdest part, an old friend of mine gave me the kit for the entire robot and he had the bottom half of a goat instead of normal legs(friend not robot).

I was starting to build the robot when it's dick came to life and fucked me. Then five minutes later I was dreaming I had a job where I had to take a shower afterwards and I was working with this guy from my school who I don't find attractive and he propositioned me in the shower in my dream and I quote "Maybe I could help you" is what he said and I said "help me take a shower?" then he "Yeah" with a blush the I "Okay" then the water turned off and I woke up.

I know that James Marsters is truly British, I was basing him off Spike the character he played in Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Time warp::Does time warp dance:: Okay, no really, I'm going to hop along Aries and Asphodel's babyhood.

* * *

"Harry, you should rest for the next week," McGonagall said when everyone was allowed in to see the twins and their parents. "So you will not be attending any of your classes. And even if he does not agree with this, if you need a break from the twins, you may sit in on Severus' classes," she smiled and gently scratched behind one of Aries and Asphodel's cat ears, grinning even more when they began to purr.

Severus was about to debate when Harry smiled at him. He was powerless against that look; Harry was exhausted from giving birth, on a pain reliever, and still glowing. "Fine, just don't interrupt my class and the twins can't come," he sighed in defeat and was kissed by a very happy husband.

"I think we should leave them alone," Ron said when Harry snuggled into Severus' arms, twins tucked between them. Everyone agreed and left with him.

"I love you," Harry murmured sleepily and pillowed his head on Severus.

"I love you too," Severus said just before Harry and the twins fell completely asleep.

xXx

Lily and James were watching the twins while Harry was perched on the edge of Severus' desk in the potion's classroom.

"Hi Harry," Draco said as he took a seat at the front. "Having fun?" He asked just as Severus burst into the room in a billow of robes.

"No talking to the desk cat, one hundred points from anyone who does," Severus snapped and waved a hand at the board. "Advanced healing potion, do it right and do it now," he ordered and everyone but Draco and Harry jumped in fright.

Harry sat on the edge of the desk and started to get bored. "I'm bored," he said just loud enough for Severus to hear him.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Severus asked just as quietly and quirked.

"Kiss me," was Harry's quiet reply.

Severus sighed and stood. "When I come back if anything is out of place or there are not potions vialed and placed on my desk correctly labeled, one hundred points per student will be taken," he threatened and led Harry into his private office.

Soon he was snogging Harry out of his mind. There was a strong silence spell up so he didn't hesitate to slam Harry somewhat gently but still roughly against the wall. He pushed the collar of Harry's robes down and attacked the teen's neck, making him moan wildly.

Within a matter of moments, Harry was bent over Severus' desk, his husband's throbbing cock deep inside him. He thrust back against Severus, wanting him to be deeper, wanting him to be rougher, he wasn't pregnant anymore, he wasn't made of spun glass. "I'm not going to break."

That was all Severus needed to hear before he thrust harshly into Harry. Taking him roughly like he had before Harry had gotten pregnant. He completely trusted Septus' healer abilities, and knew Harry was completely healed from giving birth.

Harry yowled in pleasure when Severus' cock continually slammed into that bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Harder!" He half screamed half moaned, completely screaming when his wish was granted. His moans, screams, and yowls escalated and then Severus pulled out of him, making him groan in disappointment.

Severus laid back across his desk, shirt and pants open. He pulled Harry up on to his lap where the teen was impaled.

When Severus reentered him, Harry yowled like the cat he was. He bent down and began to attack his husband's neck and torso, roughly biting and sucking the pale, scarred flesh until it was either bruising or bleeding. Soon he felt his orgasm begin to build and began to ride Severus harder.

Soon they came with a shout of each other's name. Being older, wiser, and over all more experienced, Severus was the first to recover. He spelled their clothes back in order and removed the musky scent of sex from their persons and the room, but did nothing to hide the vibrant love bites covering his pale neck, a few of which were still bleeding.

They reentered the classroom just as the class was finishing their potions. Everyone caught sight of the still bleeding bites on Severus' neck but mostly everyone stayed silent.

"Never knew you were a biter Harry," Draco laughed as he placed his vial on Severus' desk. This comment earned him a glare from his Godfather but nothing more.

When the bell rang, no one left the class, after a few years of having Severus as a teacher, you learned not to leave without permission if you valued your grade and your life.

Draco hung around after Severus excused everyone. "I never thought my Godfather would skip out of class for a quickie," he smirked and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Get to class before I force you to floo to France to say hi to Septus and your Father," Severus growled and smirked when Draco skirted out of the room as fast as he could.

"See, it's not all bad having me in your class," Harry smiled, stood on tip-toe and pressed a soft kiss to one of the vibrant love bites. "Can we just stay home tomorrow?" He asked, since tomorrow was Saturday.

Severus was promptly glomped when he nodded, he didn't mind the idea of staying in with the twins tomorrow.

xXx

"MY EYES!" Draco yelled and slammed the door to the library closed, he had just walked in on Septus dancing half- naked to the most up beat techno muggle song he had ever heard.

Lucius was close to falling out of his seat as Septus danced around the room to the upbeat song. He had been reading a book when Septus had turned on a muggle CD player and started blasting the song, he had looked up only when Septus' shirt had landed in his lap.

Septus' muscles rippled as he twisted his hips to the fast pace of the song. Much like his brother, he was built under his robes and it showed as he danced. Soon a thin sheet of sweat glistened on his hard, pale flesh. Somehow he had managed to make a Japanese girl singing in a high voice, sexy.

Licking his lips in a predatory way, Lucius watched Septus like a cat watching a mouse. He wanted nothing more to throw his fiancé down and ravish that gleaming skin. As soon as the music ended, he was all over the raven haired man.

xXx

_-One-month later-_

Sirius was silently thanking Severus for the bone-strengthening potion as Remus nearly crushed his hand as the werewolf gave birth to their son, Jaren Lupin-Black. "Your so close baby," he encouraged even as he felt a few bones in his hand snap.

"YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Remus yelled, his eyes turning to wolf eyes as he pushed again. "I WILL CUT IT OFF AND CHOKE YOU ON IT!"

An audible gulp was Sirius' reply, he had no idea if Remus was kidding or not. "Just a few more pushes," he still encouraged even though his mate had just threatened to kill him.

Soon the semi-cries and semi-growls of Jaren filled the room, moments after this Remus passed out as Poppy healed him.

A few minutes later, Remus came around and everyone was allowed into the room.

"He's adorable," Harry fawned and stroked Jaren's soft black hair. "He has your eyes and Sirius' hair," he said and smiled softly at the exhausted werewolf. "I can already tell he's going to be best friends with Aries and Asphodel."

James smiled at affectionately. "We're going to have another generation of Marauders, I can tell," he said, making Remus and Sirius smile brilliantly.

xXx

_-One week later-_

"You may now kiss," the man who was bonding Septus and Lucius said.

As soon as they heard those words, Septus and Lucius were attached at the lips. The wedding guests got a wonderful view of tongues swapping mouths and Lucius thigh pressing between Septus' legs.

"He said to kiss, not have sex. You do realize that there are now children here," Severus said as he yanked the two men apart by their long hair.

Septus smiled sheepishly at his brother then glanced at Lucius who nodded. "Say by for me brother. Bye, love you!" He said, kissed Severus on the cheek, and hastily hugged the man before he apperated away with Lucius.

* * *

I saw 300 in theaters on Saturday I highly recommend it to all gore lovers or the sick and twisted. Serious, funny, and has some very nice pairings…and all the Spartans have damn fine six-packs. There is this guy, gay as hell, at least 7 feet tall and has the deepest voice I have ever heard.

Go to YouTube and look for Ok2Bgay by Tomboy, it's so awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I am fucking sick and tired of racism!!! So I'm going step up and take the blame for fucking everything!!! Sorry, slavery, my fault, it looked like fun! Oops, sorry Native Americans! I took all your fucking land and killed you off! AND ANY OTHER FUCKING CULTURE THAT HAVE BEEN WRONGED BY WHITE PEOPLE, SORRY MY FUCKING FAULT!!! NOW ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALL TO PROOVE YOU ARE THE FUCKING SAME!!!

HATE ME NOT EACH OTHER AND SHUT UP!!!

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after even though when their wonderful son was being born, the brave, gorgeous, brilliant werewolf crushed the man's hand," Sirius finished his story just as Remus walked into the nursery. He was holding Jaren in his lap, slowly rocking his son; he had been telling his son about how he and Remus had gotten together and how they had him.

Remus walked completely into the room and pressed a kiss to Jaren's forehead, smiling brightly when Jaren blinked those bright amber eyes at him. "Je t'aime," he whispered and picked his son up out of his husband's arms, tucking him into his crib.

Standing, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist when the werewolf sighed sadly. "He'll be fine," he said quietly, Jaren's first full moon was in three days. "He has us, everything will be fine."

"I know," Remus said, turning in Sirius' arms. He rested his head against Sirius' shoulder, settling his hands on his husband's hips. "You won't let him hurt himself will you?" The worry in his voice ripped at Sirius' heart, Remus was still so self-conscious about his scars, he never had someone with him until Hogwarts when James and Sirius had been there for him.

Sirius pressed a soft kiss to Remus' forehead. "I promise, I won't let either of you get hurt," he whispered, kissing Remus tenderly, letting his lips linger a moment before pulling completely away, "I promise."

Inhaling deeply, Remus savored the sent of Sirius, the sent of woods, fresh air, and so many other things that made Sirius Sirius. "I love you," he said quietly, letting his head against Sirius' chest, listening to the steady beat of his husband's heart.

"I love you too," Sirius smiled softly, holding Remus gently, letting the smaller man know that he was loved.

xXx

A slightly frantic Arthur flooed into Snape Manor, interrupting a rather in-depth snogging session between Harry and Severus that was started as soon as the twins had gone to sleep. "Dumbledore is loose," was all he had to say to get them off each other and Harry into a slight panic. "You have to get to Grimwald place."

"Harry, go with Arthur," Severus said instantly, only two things were on his mind, save Harry and save the twins. "I'll bring the twins through with me, they'll be safer in the floo if I bring them."

Harry nodded, understanding that the twins were still too young to use the floo properly and Severus knew how to at least make it as safe as possible for them. "I love you," he said as Arthur dragged him into the fireplace.

"I love you too," Severus said just as Harry flooed away. He rushed up the stairs but as soon as he was close to the twin's nursery, and explosion slammed him into the wall across the hall.

"Did you really think that I could be stopped from getting my sons?" Dumbledore asked as Severus stood, completely unphased by the impact. Quickly, he cast the Cruciatus on Severus, he was more than surprised when all the man did was keep walking towards him.

Severus laughed as he was hit by the spell this pain was nothing. "I was a Death Eater for nearly twenty years of my life, a spy for part of that. I have been hit far too many times by this curse to be hurt by something as pathetic as what you just cast," he laughed and only staggered slightly and spat out a small amount of blood when he was hit head on by another curse.

Dumbledore was beginning to panic, he couldn't best Severus in hand-to-hand, then something came to mind, an ancient spell few knew even exsisted. "This will turn you into the snake you are!" He roared and fired the wordless spell at Severus, sending him flying back against the wall. With an amused look, he watched Severus convulse, blood spilling from the man's mouth in great gushes. When he was sure Severus was down, with a wave of his hand, he blew open the door to the twin's nursery.

It felt as if his body was on fire, like every on of his organs were being ripped open again and again. All he wanted to do was die, but then a sound came through the pain, cries, the cries of his son's, the cries of his offspring. Suddenly power roared inside him, breaking the barrier of his skin and exploding.

A loud, deafening roar made Dumbledore spin on heel and what he saw made him quake in fear. Standing where Severus had been was a giant black dragon with glowing red eyes pulsing with anger and hate, it crashed through the walls and floor, it's wings tearing through the roof. He cast spell after spell at the dragon but it just bounced off the dragon's magic proof scales. It roared again, fire blazing from its throat.

The dragon lowered its head, staring into Dumbledore's eyes. Deep in those eyes flicked a familiar fire, the fire that was Severus Snape, son of Sebastian and Marian Snape, desendant of Severiant Snape, the Dragon Lord. Then Severus tore into Dumbledore, ripping the man to shreds.

Harry, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and a group of aurora's showed up just as Severus turned back into a human. Wisps of black smoke and fire surrounded the dragon, when they dissipated, Severus was being lowered onto the ground just in front of the nursery, the only piece of floor that was intact except for the nursery and everything behind that, everything else was destroyed from having a giant dragon get pissed off in it.

Casting a quick cleaning spell on himself, Severus disappeared from view into the nursery where the twin's were crying. He rushed over and scooped them up into his arms, for the fourth time in his life he had been afraid. The first time was when his father had beaten his mother until she died; the second was when Harry killed Voldemort, the third when Harry had been hit by Molly's spell, and the fourth time was now when his sons and husband had been in danger. Suddenly everything hit him at once; he had transformed into a dragon and killed Dumbledore.

Harry rushed into the room to find Severus sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall, holding Asphodel and Aries tight to his chest. He ran over to them and dropped to the floor, relieved that his sons and husband were okay, not caring at the moment that Severus had transformed into a dragon.

xXx

"OH NO FAIR!!!" Septus shouted, storming into the St. Mungo's with a pronounced limp. He had just finished his honeymoon when he had found out what had happened to Harry and Severus. "HOW COME YOU'RE A BLOODY DRAGON!?"

"Shut up," Severus groaned, voice hoarse, he was even paler than normal. His head hurt like hell, his body ached, his throat was raw from breathing fire, and he was still coughing up blood from being slammed into the wall a few times, he did not need his brother shouting at him.

Harry held his husband's hand; he was worried because the Healers said that Severus should have stopped coughing up blood by now. He gave Severus a piece of white cloth when the man began to cough.

Quickly placing the white cloth over his mouth, Severus hacked into it for a few solid minutes, when his coughs finally subsided; the cloth was soaked with his blood, the sweet metallic taste coating his mouth. Suddenly, more blood gushed from his mouth without a single cough. He pressed a hand to his mouth but the blood gushed from between his fingers, cascading in great waves down his chest, staining the bandages and soaking into the crisp linens of his bed. When he began to choke on his own blood, he removed his hand and let the blood gush freely from his mouth.

Severus' vision began to blur as surge after surge of the hot liquid spilled from his mouth. His eyelids became heavy and his ears began to ring as even more blood came. By now his chest was painted with blood, bandages and sheets scarlet. The last thing he saw was Harry holding his hand as Healers rushed in. "Love you," he managed to force out between the pulses of blood gushing from his mouth. Then Severus Snape slipped away.

* * *

I am such an evil bastard! Is he alive or did he just die? You won't know until the next chapter, which will be up in anywhere from a day or two to a week or longer, depends on how many reviews I get.

The more reviews I get for this chapter, the sooner the next one will be up. I'm aiming for around twenty, so read and review lovelings and you'll find out what happens next.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so evil! Now was it really that hard to review. I want to reach my goal of 500 reviews by chapter 20 otherwise you won't get the end of the story. So all you have to do is review after you read a chapter, that's it, a click of the mouse, a few clacks of some keys, not a huge effort.

Has it been eating away at you? Is Severus dead? Am I really evil enough to put Harry alone with the twins? The answer is yes I am that evil.

* * *

Severus groaned, his lungs ached and he could feel clotted blood in his throat and mouth. By the way he was feeling, he was almost certain he was dead. He opened his eyes and a saw Harry, eyes red from crying. Just as he was about to try and say something, Harry did something completely unexpected, the raven-haired teen, slapped him hard across the face.

"You bastard! Do you know that you almost died? You almost left me and your sons alone!" Harry yelled, tears streaking down his face.

Severus tried, but his voice wasn't cooperating. The only thing that came out was a strangled sound, which made him start coughing, but this time, not a lot fresh blood came up, mostly thick globs of coagulated blood with a coat of fresh.

"I don't think he can talk, which is an improvement," Septus said as he haphazardly cast a cleaning spell on Severus, clearing his brother's throat and lungs of blood. "There, now I am ready for an explanation as to why you are a cool Dragon and I am not."

Severus glared at his brother even though he was grateful that he was no long half choking on his own clotted blood. "I'm sorry," he said to Harry then glared once again at his brother when the man pretended to faint. "I am sorry and I love you."

Somehow those seven words melted Harry's anger and sorrow. He threw his arms around his husband and melted into the man's touch. "I love you too."

A Healer came into the room and cleared their throat. "I'm sure that all three of you want to know why Mr. Snape almost died," he said and waited for everyone to look at him. "When you hit the wall for the first time, a rib punctured both your lungs. The second time burst your aorta. You were bleeding out into your lungs basically. The only thing that saved you was when you breathed fire, it cauterized your burst aorta but by that time you had already nearly bled to death and your lungs were full of blood. When you cast a cleaning spell on yourself, you reopened your aorta, which was why when you came here you were coughing up so much blood. You're lucky to be alive."

"Yes well, I do have the worst luck," Severus said sarcastically and earned a sharp glare from his husband. "Now tell me I can go home," he growled, right now all he wanted was to go home and hold his sons and husband.

"You may leave but first I need to inform you that whatever spell was cast on you, awakened ancient Dragon's blood that has been dormant in the Snape line for hundreds of years," the Healer said and was surprised when everyone shrugged it off as if they had just been told that black hair ran in the family. "For the next few weeks, you will be having strong urges to mate. If you would rather not talk about this in front of your son," he began and gestured to Harry and everyone started laughing.

"That is my husband, Harold James Potter-Snape," Severus smirked and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist in a possessive manner. "Continue."

The Healer gawked for a moment before realizing what he was doing. "Um yes, for the next few weeks you will have sudden unexplainable urges to mate with your husband. This is a side affect from the newly awakened Dragon's blood. While these urges will be extremely hard to resist no matter what you will be unable to hurt him. However, your temperament is going to be worse for at least a month. And you will have strength, hearing, scent, sight, and healing abilities similar to a werewolf."

"I'm going to leave now," Severus said and tried to spell his clothes to himself. "Care to explain what happened to my clothes?" He asked when all he had were his boots sitting next to him, forcing himself not to kill the Healer.

"We had to cut the off you and then burned them, they were a health issue," the Healer said, taking a step towards the door. When nothing more was said, he fled the room for his own safety, he had no idea what that man was capable of and did not want to find out.

Severus sighed; he was naked in a hospital. "Accio Septus' pants," he said and caught the garment when it came flying off Septus. With another sigh, he threw back the sheet and slid out of bed. He tugged his brother's black leather pants on, thankful that Septus was only slightly smaller than himself.

"Hey!" Septus said indignantly as he was forced to button his robes all the way up and wrap his cloak around himself. "Those are my pants!"

Stepping into his boots, Severus glared at Septus; he was not in the mood right now as he ripped off the bandages on his chest. The leather pants formed to his legs and ass like a second skin, accenting every muscle, he came to realize this when he walked out of the room and every nurse stared at him. His torso was bare, letting all see his pale flesh with its multitude of scars, some of them still fresh and pink.

"We need to pick up the twins from Hogwarts and talk to Professor McGonagall," Harry said when they were outside the hospital.

Severus sighed and grabbed Harry's hand, apperating them to just outside Hogwarts' wards. "This is not going to be a good day," he sighed, then changed his mind when Harry kissed him softly on the lips before leading him towards the school.

xXx (A/N: Did you all really think that I would kill Severus? Though, I might kill someone off…)

"Oh my God! Is that Snape?"

"I don't believe it! He's so hot!"

Whispers like that followed Severus as he and Harry walked through Hogwarts. Everyone whipped their heads around and watched as he walked by. "Class is going to be hell," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone was realizing that he was hot, built, and not greasy. This was going to be as bad as last year when he threatened to kill that student.

By the time they had reached the gargoyle that lead to the Headmistresses office, there was a large crowd of students behind them. Girls and a few boys were trying to force their way to the front of the crowd to get a look at their teacher in tight leather pants.

"Catnip," Severus growled and the gargoyle came to life, letting them escape the crowd. Once safely inside the Headmistress' office, he let out a sigh, class was definitely going to be hell. Surveying the room, he smiled when he saw Asphodel and Aries curled up together like kittens in an over stuffed armchair while McGonagall looked him over.

"Interesting attire," she said as Severus and Harry complete walked into the room. A smile spread across her face when Severus scooped up his sleeping sons and placed a soft kiss to their foreheads. "St. Mungo's alerted me to your new, surprising condition, along with the side affects. Now do you think you'll be able to teach class and not put the students in danger?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, he was very tempted to say no and spend a few weeks at home with his sons, but then he realized that he would miss Harry. "Yes, I can function properly and not harm anyone," he said after a moment, his attention was only partially on McGonagall, most of it was how attractive Harry was looking.

"Very well, but as soon as you or a staff member feels that you are becoming a danger, you will be suspended until I see that you are fit to work again," she said when she noticed Severus' attention was divided.

xXx(A/N: David Bowie is orgasmic).

Septus had chosen to apperated to his home where hopefully his husband was naked and willing. He ignored everything as he made his way up to his and Lucius' bedroom. When he reached the monstrous room however, there was no naked husband, but the door to the equally giant bathroom was ajar. "If you are naked, wet, and my blonde please do something to tell me so," he said, leaning against the wall near the door.

"If Draco was taking a long, luxurious shower in the Master bath off the Master bedroom, I would be rather upset," Lucius purred, his voice like a magnet to Septus who stripped down and entered the bathroom.

There in the large shower, was a wet, naked Lucius. Water cascaded down the blonde's body, following the defined lines of that toned chest and abs. Septus' mouth watered as he gazed at his husband, following the trails of water down Lucius' chest and to the soft white curls at the base of the blonde's semi-erect cock.

He stepped under the spray, pressing himself flush against his husband, letting the warmth of Lucius and the water warm him inside and out. All he wanted was Lucius, nothing more nothing less, just his husband. His parted lips just brushed Lucius' in an almost kiss, their tongues met just outside their open mouths, water dancing around their lips and on their tongues.

Lucius pressed more firmly against Septus and deepened the kiss. He tangled a hand in those drenched raven locks as his husband grabbed his ass, fondling a firm globe. "Top or bottom?" He asked in between kisses.

"Bottom," was Septus reply right before another tenderly passionate kiss captured his ability to speak. He needed to feel loved right now, he had almost lost his brother, he needed to love and be loved before he completely broke down and cried, breaking rule on as a Snape, if you make noise, you're weak.

Lucius understood why Septus needed to be on the bottom. "Bed," he said and with a wave of his hand, turned off the water, then sealed their lips back together in a kiss. When he felt Septus nod, he stepped out of the shower, taking Septus with him.

They fell onto the bed still soaking wet. Their slick skin rubbed together as they tried to lick and touch every piece of skin on each other. Silver locked with blue and they stared deep into each other's eyes as Lucius dipped his fingers into the vial of lube he had summoned.

Septus spread his legs and gasped when Lucius pressed two slicked fingers into him, slowly stretching and preparing his entrance, taking extra care. This wasn't going to be harsh and fast like they had done on their honeymoon, this was going to be slow and tender, letting them both love and be loved.

Retracting his fingers, Lucius slowly thrust into Septus, making it completely painless for the raven-haired man. When his husband kissed him in a sign to go ahead, he began a slow, tender pace, hitting the man's prostate every time.

They gasped and moaned, this was literally the best sex they had ever had with anyone. Never had they felt so wanted, so needed, so loved before. With a soft moan of the other's name, they came together, "I love you" slipping from their lips as they fell together in after glow.

Lucius turned Septus on his side and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, the thick comforter magically pulled over them. He pressed a soft kiss to his husband's neck before settling down, falling asleep only when he felt Septus' breath settle into a soft, even pace.

xXx

"You know," Septus said after his brother had explained why he could transform into a Dragon, "this means that Snapes screw anything that stays still long enough," he finished, taking a large bite out of his apple. All he had absorbed from what Severus had said, was that somewhere along the line a Snape screwed a Dragon and the blood had been dormant ever since and Severus got the cool Dragon power because Dumbledore thought that he had snake in him like Salazar Slytherin.

"This from a man who was screwed by a centaur," Severus scoffed and transformed Septus' apple into a rather large spider. "Don't let me ruin your appetite," he said when Septus just bit into the spider.

Septus looked at his hand and noticed that he no longer held an apple but a rather nasty looking spider. With a shrug, he transformed it back into an apple and kept eating. "So where's catnip?" He asked around a mouthful of apple as he watched Severus get all Fatherly and hold the twins.

"He's still asleep," Severus smirked, holding a twin under each arm. As soon as they had gotten back to the manor, which had been repaired by Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James, he had put the twins to bed and pounded Harry into the mattress until the cat-teen couldn't stay awake any longer.

Septus grinned at his brother as he tossed his apple core into the fire currently roaring in the fireplace. "I had the best sex of my life last night, and it was only once," he smiled and before he could say anything else, Severus got the I-don't-want-to-know look. "It wasn't anything kinky!" He automatically defended, which surprised even himself because before Lucius, they best sex of his life had been with a blonde centaur that had been literally hung like a horse.

"I don't care and not around my sons. I don't need you mentally scarring them before their first birthday," Severus growled as he looked at his sons. They looked so much alike yet so very different. Asphodel's green eye was slightly brighter, more like an emerald, just like Harry's, than his brother's while Aries' black eye was more jewel-esc, like an onyx stone, just like Severus'.

* * *

XD I didn't kill him! I thought about it, I really did, then I realized that that would just sort of ruin what I have sort of planned (not really, I just have a vague idea of what might happen, most of the time I wing the whole story…actually, I do wing the whole story).

Will someone tell me why almost the entire continent of Europe is a walking orgasm???

I'm going to see how long I can go without jerking off.


	18. Chapter 18

Two words for you my lovelings, April Fools. Like hell I'd kill the best fucking character!

Does anyone know any good French bands that are not country, rap, or any combination of the two or of them and something else? If you do, please tell me.

* * *

Class was hell for Severus, girls and a few boys stared at him with dreamy eyes, not paying attention to what he was saying, but trying to catch glimpses of what he was wearing under his robes. That, however, was not the worst thing, the love sick sighs were grating on his nerves until he finally snapped. "The next person who sighs gets three weeks of detention," he hissed and the entire female population plus a few boys sighed, wanting to spend three weeks with him, but he wasn't done speaking, "with Filch." This time there were no sighs, only groans.

When the bell rang, he threatened to give detention with Filch for the rest of the year if everyone wasn't out of his classroom in a minute. The only person who didn't rush out of the room was Harry, who walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go home," Harry said, happy this was his last class of the day. He didn't want to stay for dinner, he wanted to go home and cuddle.

xXx

Severus watched Harry's ass as the raven-haired teen walked in front of him on the way to the twins nursery where Pippy, one of their housel elves, was with the twins. All he could think about was how tight and hot Harry felt when he was inside his husband. Just the thought of all that smooth, creamy flesh made him rock hard and his mouth water.

"Sirs, young sirs are taking naps," Pippy said quietly when they walked into the nursery. "Pippy finally gets them all to sleep Sirs."

Harry nodded and looked into the crib, Asphodel and Aries were curled together like two kittens, purring softly. He pressed a soft kiss to their foreheads and followed Severus out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, he found himself pinned over the railing with a very aroused Severus pressed against him. Now it wasn't that he minded being in this position, it was the fact he was bent in half with the part of him with eyes hanging over a twenty foot drop. "Sev, I would love to have sex with you, just not when I could fall and die."

Severus growled but none-the-less, yanked Harry back over and pressed him against the wall. "Better?" He growled hotly then attacked Harry's throat when the teen nodded his consent. In one smooth motion he magically removed their clothes, preapaired Harry's entrance, slicked his cock, and thrust completely into the writhing cat-teen. Without waiting for his husband to become acustomed to him, he stared to thrust in and out as hard and fast as he could.

As moans and screams ripped out of his throat, Harry decided he liked this side of Severus. He was even more sure of his feelings when the best orgasm of his life racked through his body as Severus filled him with hot seed. "Oh shit, am I going to get pregnant?" He asked suddenly after he regained the power of speech, this was of course after he had nearly passed out when they slid down the wall.

"I spiked your breakfast with birth-control," Severus smirked and pulled Harry on top of him. "I love the twins and I love you, but if I have to spend another nine months while you use my head as target practice ever five minute, then I think I'll go insane."

"I wasn't that bad," Harry murmured and laid across Severus' chest, enjoying the deep rumbling sound when his husband laughed.

"Yes you were," Severus said and kissed Harry.

* * *

HA HA! YOU ALL FELL FOR IT!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

I have the sudden urge to lick chocolate off some very hot abs on a very hot guy. Damn, now I have a hard on, hmmm, this seems to happen to me a lot. My sex-drive now belongs to Sirin Black since he has so much fun playing with it when I'm in class.

Crazy Frog CD: 15 dollars

CD player: 35 dollars

Bottle of Lotion: 5 dollars

Getting caught by your step-relatives on Easter masturbating while listening to a super upbeat song remixes: Priceless

For everything else, there's Thanksgiving.

* * *

Septus was laid out on a table in the library wearing nothing but his pants and a coating of chocolate on his chest. Every now and again Lucius would dip a strawberry into the chocolate while reading a book.

Absently, Lucius swirled a strawberry in Septus' navel, smirking when he felt the raven-haired man's body shudder. He popped the berry into his mouth and placed a bookmark in his book. "Chocolate covered sex?" He asked once he had finished the succulent morsel.

"Even though I loved being your personal bowl, there is no way in hell I would save no to chocolate covered sex," Septus grinned and spelled all Lucius' and the rest of his clothes off.

Lucius leaned down and slowly lapped at the chocolate. He followed the lines of Septus' abs before dipping his tongue into the man's navel, enjoying the shudder that racked his husband's body. Slowly, he made his way up until he came to a chocolate covered nipple, which he began to torture relentlessly.

With a throaty moan, Septus wound his fingers in Lucius' platinum mane as the blonde sucked on his nipple. Not very many people knew, but that was one of the most sensitive parts on his body. He pulled Lucius up his body and captured the blonde's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I will never be able to eat chocolate again," Draco said from the doorway. "And you're having sex on my homework," he sighed and closed the door as he walked away.

Septus and Lucius just shrugged and began to kiss again, tongues sliding and rubbing sensuously as their chests slid against each other covered in chocolate. Hands touched as much as they could as mouths ate at each other.

A loud moan was pulled from Septus' mouth when he found his legs over Lucius' shoulders and the blonde's tongue probing at his entrance. His head fell back against the table with a soft thunk as his husband's tongue was pushed inside him. Soon he couldn't handle the torture and rolled his body so he was straddling Lucius' chest. "You in me now," he growled and slid back, impaling himself on the blonde's arousal.

Lucius placed his hands on Septus as the raven-haired man rode him. He sat up and wrapped his lips around a hard nipple. Pulling away from the man, he threw his head back when Septus slammed down particularly hard down on his throbbing erection. "Venez pour moi1," he moaned and wrapped his hand around Septus' proud length.

Septus threw his head back and arched against his husband, hot jets of cum splashing between their bodies. He barely heard Lucius gasp, "je vais te penetrer maintenant!2" as the blonde filled him.

xXx(A/N: I wrote that while listening to "Teenage Lobotomy" by The Ramones. Also that scene is dedicated to Sirin and only he knows why).

"I'm sorry to wake you Sirs but…" Pippy was cut abruptly off by Severus' hand around his throat, choking him. He let out a choking sound and flailed around a bit as his eyes started to bulge out of his head.

Harry woke to find Severus still strangling a blue hued Pippy. "Severus!" He snapped, surprising Severus who immediately dropped the house elf. "Say you're sorry."

Severus wrinkled his nose in distain and gave a murmured apology to the gasping house elf. His eyes he a slight glowing red hue to them when he returned his gaze to Harry. "What is it Pippy?" He growled, wanting to know why the hell he had been woken up.

"Urgent fire call," Pippy coughed, clutching his throat.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus sat up, making Harry tumble back into his lap. As soon as the cat-teen came in contact with his groin, he groaned in painful pleasure. Knowing that the call couldn't wait, didn't stop him from entertaining the idea of fucking his soul mate, that was until Harry got off him and summoned clothes onto them both.

With a sigh of annoyance, Severus stood and made his was way down the stairs to the fireplace where he saw Draco's face in the fire. "What is it?" He growled, still very annoyed.

"I can't turn in my homework," Draco said, his voice taking on a slightly disturbed tone. "My Father and Septus had sex on it when they were covered in chocolate."

Severus once again pinched the bridge of his nose. "You interrupted my sleep to tell me that?"

"It's nearly one in the afternoon, normally you're awake by now," Draco said, and spied a disheveled Harry sitting down on the couch. "Ah, that's why," he smirked and disappeared from the fire.

xXx

-Several Months Later-

"Come on, you promised!" Harry said, as he dragged Severus towards the fireplace. "You promised that we would go to the Burrow for the weekend!"

Severus growled, but did not pull back, it was true, he did promise. "Fine, the weekend, that is all," he sighed in defeat and allowed Harry to drag him into the fireplace as he took the twin's from Pippy.

Harry beamed and kissed Severus just as they flooed away. They arrived at the Burrow and Harry once again, almost fell out of the fireplace but was caught by Severus, as always.

"Harry! Severus!" Arthur declared loudly in greeting when he noticed the two had arrived. "And the twins, adorable as always," he smiled and the twins smiled back, showing off a sharp pointed tooth each. "Wow, they are growing fast."

"It has something to do with being part cat," Severus said, unable to keep a soft smile from crossing his face when he looked at Asphodel and Aries. His eyes flashed red briefly before becoming red again.

Arthur clapped his hands together and smiled wider. "Everyone is upstairs in Ron's room, Severus, can I tempt you to some brandy?" He asked as Harry rushed up the stairs to greet his friends.

"I have two twin's," Severus smirked, setting the twins in Arthur's arms, "what do you think my answer is?"

xXx

Harry's smile fell as soon as he opened Ron's door, inside was all his friends and the one person he never wanted to see again, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy and had a horrible case of writer's block. We are nearing the end! But there will be a sequel! I promise! Can't leave Asphodel and Aries as babies now can I?

Thank Sirin for inspiring that lemon.


	20. Chapter 20

I am insanely happy right now! I sort-of-mostly-kind-of proposed to my boyfriend Sirin and he said yes so we're now sort-of-mostly-kind-of boyfriends/fiancés!

But like hell I'm going to tell my family that can wait until a lot later.

FINAL CHAPTER IN CATNIP!!!

* * *

"Why is she here?" Harry hissed, glaring daggers at Hermione.

"She's changed Harry, I promise," Ron said, he really believed that Hermione had. He ignored the fact that no one else believed him and was on the other side of the room.

The twin's with Draco on their laps moved over as Bill and Charlie did the same, making room for Harry between them. Harry smiled at them and sat down.

"How have you guys been?" He asked Bill and Charlie who smiled.

"Excellent. Is it true that Severus is part Dragon?" Charlie asked excitedly, he was fascinated by Dragon's, that's why he worked with them in Romania. He elbowed Bill in the stomach when the longhaired man laughed at him.

Hermione chose that moment to speak. "How are the twin's doing?" She asked in faux interest.

"That's none of your business," Harry hissed, glaring at her. "Draco, are you okay?" He asked when he noticed how the blonde had stiffened when the twin's were mentioned.

Draco nervously half-glance back at the twin's before returning his gaze to the ground. "Harry, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He slid off the twin's laps and practically dragged Harry out of the room. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh, wow, are you sure?" Harry asked, understanding how Draco was feeling. When Draco shook his head, an idea came to mind. "Why don't we ask Sev for a pregnancy test potion?"

After a moment of thought, Draco nodded and followed Harry down the stairs. He stared at the floor while Harry whispered into Severus' ear, he could almost feel the weight of his Godfather's gaze on him.

"Draco," Severus said and Draco reluctantly met his eyes. "I will give it to you, but you will have to tell you're parents depending on what it is," he ordered firmly and received a soft nod from Draco. "Good, you'll have tomorrow."

Harry smiled and gave Severus a quick kiss before returning upstairs with Draco trailing behind him. As soon as he opened the door, he was shoved out of the way by Fred and George who attached to Draco like he was a magnet. "Sorry," they said when the shoved him out of the way again and he fell.

xXx

"Hey, let's play Quidditch!" Ron said and everyone responded enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go! Last one there's a blast ended squirt!" He yelled and they charged down the stairs.

Just when they were about to burst out the front door, Severus called Harry, making him stop dead and everyone slam into him since had been on the front. They ended up in a large pile just in front of the door.

After extracting himself from the dog pile, he went over to his husband. "Yeah?" He asked and found himself locked in a deep, passionate kiss. By the time it was over, he was dazed and everyone else had laughed and rushed off to the field.

"Nothing," Severus smirked and slapped Harry's ass as the cat-teen rushed towards the door.

Arthur just laughed as he watched the exchange and laughed more when the twin's started to softly kneed his leg like little kittens.

xXx

Harry was nearly to the field when Hermione came out form behind a tree, wand drawn. He stopped, reach into his back pocket for his own but found it empty.

"Looking for this?" She smirked and pulled Harry's wand from her own pocket. Still smirking, she slipped it back into her pocket and slowly approached Harry. "You're an abomination, you're son's are abominations, and you're husband is too. So I'm going to kill you all, starting with you."

Hermione had obviously never learned rule number one, never threaten a mother's children, and since Harry has carried and given birth, he was a mother. His fingernails lengthened into sharp claws as his pupils slit and teeth turned into sharp points.

Noticing the change, Hermione laughed. When Harry charged at her, she cast a spell causing him to slam back into the ground, hissing and yowling in pain. There was one thing she didn't count on and that was Severus.

xXx

"Severus?" Arthur asked when Severus suddenly stood and rushed out the door, his eyes burning red.

Running as fast as he could, Severus came over the hill to see Hermione shooting spell after spell at Harry, making him yowl louder and louder. His anger grew as did his power. "Ms. Granger," he growled, his voice taking on a heavy hiss.

Hermione looked over just as Severus transformed. She shrieked and tried to run only to find herself quickly over come by the massive Dragon that was Severus Snape.

Severus pinned her to the ground with one massive front foot, the talons digging into the ground around her. Slowly, he pressed harder and harder down, crushing the life out of her. When she finally stopped screaming, he released her only to snap her up in his massive jaws, ripping her apart before eating her.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Draco, and Ron had all run over to see what was happening as soon as soon as they had heard the yowling. Even though Severus was still a Dragon, they rushed over the hill to see if Harry was okay.

Just as they got close, Severus released a torrent of thick, clear, foul smelling liquid on Ron followed by Hermione and Harry's wands. As soon as he was finished with that, he transformed back into a human and was immediately at Harry's side, imaging the worse.

"Don't you dare be dead," he hissed in Harry's ear as he felt for a pulse. He almost cried out in relief when he found a weak one. "You have two sons to take care of, think of them."

xXx

Harry woke to a familiar white ceiling. With a groan, he sat up, holding his head in his hand. "Hospital wing," he said to himself, looking around at the familiar room.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" Septus sighed loudly in relief, standing up from the chair next to the bed. "You've been out for a week, I just got Severus to go take care of the twins a few hours ago."

"What happened?" Harry asked, all he could remember was Hermione hitting him with a spell.

"Well, that bush headed freak knocked you out and tortured you, then Severus came and ate her and barfed all over Ron, or at least that's what I heard," Septus said as if he was talking about the weather. "Be right back, I'm going to go tell Sevvy that you're alive," he smiled and left the room only to have his spot taken by Draco who had an excited look on his face.

Draco smiled and hugged Harry. "I'm pregnant!" He said giddily and hugged Harry again. "They're both the father!"

"I won't ask," Harry laughed and fell silent when Severus entered the room.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Severus. WIth a knowing smile, he left the room.

* * *

THE END!!!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!


End file.
